Senior prom
by jennanderton78
Summary: Its time for Prom and Blaine must plan it. Will everything go right or not?
1. A few weeks before prom

A few weeks before prom

Blaine clicks on his Skype icon and watches it load and sees Kurt is online. He immediately clicks on Kurt's name and waits on him to answer.

Rachel pops up instead.

Rachel: Hi Blaine. Kurt is in the bathroom. Give him a couple of minutes.

Blaine: Hi Rachel. Okay. How are things with your opening?

Rachel: They are coming along well. It looks like I will open right around the end of May.

Blaine: Uh oh.

Rachel: Why uh oh?

Blaine: My 18th birthday is at the end of May.

Rachel: I know. We are all looking forward to it too.

"Who are you talking to and why are you in my room" came Kurt's voice into the room. "Blaine. I heard your Skype ringing and came to answer it for you" said Rachel. "Well thanks. Now get out so I can get dressed and talk to my boyfriend" said Kurt. "I'm going" said Rachel as she left the room and closed the door.

Kurt: Be right back. I am in nothing but a towel.

Blaine: Works for me.

Kurt: I'm sure it does for you but I'm cold.

Blaine: Then dry off.

Kurt: I am.

Blaine: yum nice ass.

Kurt: Whoops webcam.

Blaine: You knew it was there. You shook your ass at it.

Kurt: Maybe (sits in chair) So whats up tonight?

Blaine: Trying to come up with some decent prom ideas, get a set list together for Nationals and plan my 18th birthday all in the next 6 weeks.

Kurt: My busy boy.

Blaine: Too busy. Prom is most pressing though. I need a theme like last month.

Kurt: Well what did you have in mind Mr President.

Blaine: (blushing) Stop calling me that for starters and I have a couple. One is Save the last Waltz but that sounds lame. I need to top the Dinosaurs from last year.

Kurt: Yeah you kinda do.

Blaine: What do I do?

Kurt: Hmmm and is that my bedroom your in?

Blaine: Yes. Your parents are watching me while mine are in Cancun on a honeymoon.

Kurt: My dad is in DC isnt he.

Blaine: Until Friday. Just me and Carole here and I really enjoy it.

Kurt: I bet you do.

Blaine: Hey what are you doing. Your screen went black

Kurt: I don't know and I was looking at prom themes.

Blaine: There you are and you changed your cam angle. Me likey.

Kurt: Oops. Back to Prom themes. What are you thinking?

Blaine: Well if you're coming then something really romantic if not then something fun.

Kurt: I doubt it. You prom is two weeks before Nationals.

Blaine: Got moved to the last Saturday in April but still.

Kurt: I still don't think I can make it.

Blaine: Yeah I know.

Kurt: So we should come up with a theme at the very least.

Blaine: Yeah we should. What do you have in mind?

Kurt: I got it.

Blaine: What? (sits up in chair)

Kurt: Masquerade ball. Everyone wears masks with their tuxes and dresses. You could decorate with large masks and balloons and streamers and stuff.

Blaine: I love it. Thanks babe and who knows maybe my guy will be under one of those masks.

Kurt: Don't count on it.

Blaine: I'm not and be right back. I need to go take my sinus medicine or this cold will never go away.

Kurt: I will be right here.

Well sort of thought Kurt as he went across his room and pulled on some underwear. "I need to keep some portions of me warm if Blaine expects to fool around tonight" said Kurt to the empty room.

Blaine: What was that about Blaine?

Kurt: Geez (jumps) when did you get back and I said I need to keep some portions of me warm if you expect to fool around tonight.

Blaine: Oh okay (sits water bottle down) So do you want to fool around?

Kurt: Yes but you should probably close that open bedroom door first.

Blaine: And why should I do that. When I am here all by my little self. Carole is working the late shift and wont be home until after 11 and I have to be on my butt in bed when she gets here.

Kurt: You have an hour then. Its 11 here now.

Blaine: I know that. So who is taking control and ow (Thump echoes) (rubs knee)

Kurt: You okay and you are tonight.

Blaine: I hit my knee on the bottom of the desk.

Kurt: Well don't do that then.

Blaine: I didn't plan to the first time and you said I'm taking control right.

Kurt: Yes you are.

Blaine: Cool. Wish you were here though.

Kurt: I know and I will be with you for Nationals soon.

Blaine: I know and then Graduation.

Kurt: Yep. I will be there for both.

Blaine: You better be. I am hoping you can make it for all four events.

Kurt: We will have to see. Rachel may be opening the week of your birthday and she has said she wants me there for it.

Blaine: She told me that too. She wants everyone there.

Kurt: That may not happen though.

Blaine: Nope not with us all in school here.

Kurt: So are we fooling around or am I on my own?

Blaine: You are not on your own. we are fooling around.

Kurt: Good because I'm already hard see. (points webcam to underwear clad crotch)

Blaine: You jerk. Stop that.

Kurt: Then do something. I get horny too.

Blaine: I know. I got distracted looking at Masquerade items for prom. Sorry.

Kurt: Prom can wait but I can not. God Blaine your hand feels soo good hmmmmhhhmmm.

Blaine sat staring at his screen like a dope for several moments before he realized what Kurt was doing.

Blaine: Does my hand feel good baby.

Kurt: God yes hmmmhmm.

Blaine: Feel my fingers as I run my hands up and down your body.

Kurt: Fuck babe feels so good.

Blaine: I take me hands and slowly remove your underwear and spread your legs. Kissing along each as I go. Hey hold up a second so I can strip. My jeans are way to tight.

Kurt: (removes underwear) Fuck you feel so good. Hurry up.

Blaine: I am and open your eyes and look at me please.

Kurt: (opens eyes) You are so gorgeous and sexy and are those new?

Blaine: Yep they are. Carole decided it was time for new underwear and bought me 20 pairs. Who needs that much underwear?

Kurt: Finn. Fuck me now please.

Blaine: Patience babe patience my foot got stuck as I forgot to remove my shoe.

Kurt: Always... Fuck... Something with you (cums over hand and is panting)

Blaine: You bastard. You just got off.

Kurt: I told (panting) you to hurry up.

Blaine: I just needed to free my own dick. I hate when you do that.

Kurt: You do it too. be right back I need to wash my hands.

Blaine: I will be here watching that um waiting for you to come back.

Kurt: Okay. I love... Wait watching what?

Blaine: Huh oh nothing. I love you too.

Blaine however was lying and brought up an old chat session with Kurt and sat watching Kurt jerk off.

"God you feel so good" moaned the Kurt on the screen. "Feel my hand as I open you up for my dick" said screen Blaine. "Suck me" moaned the Kurt on the screen. "Feel my mouth as I lap up the pre-come running down you" said screen Blaine. "Fuck" moaned screen Kurt. "Feel my dick as I insert it into you" said Screen Blaine. "I feel it baby. Fuck it hurts so good" hissed Kurt as he bucked hard into his own hand. "Feel me as I slam into you and as I hit your prostate" said a breathy Blaine on the screen. The mere mention of his prostate had Kurt cumming. "Fuck" moaned Kurt on the screen as he stroked himself through his orgasm.

Kurt: What are you watching so intently on that screen?

Blaine never responded and continued stroking himself coming at just about the same time as he did on the video.

Kurt: BLAINE. BLAINE!

Blaine: What and stop yelling at me.

Kurt: what were you just watching?

Blaine: nothing I swear.

Kurt: Liar. You were watching porn of some kind but what?

Blaine: You will kill me if you find out what. Be right back my turn to wash my hands.

Kurt: And go pee. I know.

Blaine: yeah that too.

Blaine gets up and leaves the room. Kurt sits and wonders about the porn Blaine had been watching.

Blaine: Hi I'm back. What are you doing?

Kurt: Hi and homework. Just finishing up some math assignment.

Blaine: That reminds me I have to finish my Chemistry and European Geography homework.

Kurt: You better get to work on that then. I am off to bed. I love you and will talk to you tomorrow hopefully.

Blaine: Family dinner tomorrow as its Friday. Then we are going to a play over at the theater. I love you too.

Kurt: I thought they stopped those with both Finn and me gone.

Blaine: They had until they had me around. When I am stuck here we do stuff together. Carole and I are going grocery shopping for the week on Saturday. I love doing mundane things like that.

Kurt: You would. Text me then. Good night babe. (yawns)

Blaine: I will and I love you and miss you so much Goodnight.

Kurt ends the chat and closes his computer. He is worn out and ready for bed. The only flaw in his plan of going to sleep was that nagging thought of what porn was Blaine watching. He had to know. So he texted Blaine and asked him.

Kurt: Hey baby.

Blaine: Thought you were going to sleep. whats up?

Kurt: Mind wont let me sleep.

Blaine: Wanna talk abut it.

Kurt: Sure

Blaine: I'm all ears.

Kurt: What were you watching earlier?

Blaine: Porn. I told you.

Kurt: But what kind of porn?

Blaine: Gay porn duh.

Kurt: Blaine just tell me who the actors were?

Blaine: You will kill me so no. Good night baby I love you.

Kurt: Is it us and if so how?

Blaine: Promise you wont kill me.

Kurt: No now explain?

Blaine: It is us. I saved a few of our jerk off sessions to watch when I miss you.

Kurt: Why would I kill you. I did that too.

Blaine: Really?

Kurt: Yeah. I love you. Good night.

Blaine: Which ones do you have?

Kurt: I will email them to you tomorrow.

Blaine: okay I love you.

Kurt: I love you too. Ttyl. 


	2. School frustrations

The next day

Kurt emailed the videos he had the second he got home from class. Blaine wasn't online so he texted him and told him instead.

Kurt: I emailed you the videos. I love you.

Blaine: You have interesting timing. I love you and will check tonight when I get home.

Kurt: How is my timing interesting?

Blaine: I am on my way to the bathroom. Got detention too. I hate my Chemistry teacher some days and Coach Sylvester.

Kurt: What happened?

Blaine: Tell you all about it later. I really have to pee so bad right now.

Kurt: Okay I love you.

Blaine: I

Blaine: love

Blaine ahh I love you too. Going back to class then practice.

Kurt: Feeling better I take it.

Blaine: Yeah so much better. I fucking hate gym.

Kurt: Your swearing. whats wrong?

Blaine: Skype tonight please.

Kurt: Yes of course and tell my dad I love and miss him and the friday dinners.

Blaine: I will. Back at class ttyl I love you.

Kurt: Ttyl love you too.

Kurt busied himself with his homework and laundry. It would be hours before Blaine would be online and ready to talk.

11pm

Kurt had been online for several hours looking at prom items for Blaine. When Blaine suddenly appeared online and was calling him by way of Skype.

Kurt: Why hello gorgeous.

Blaine: Hi baby. What are you doing tonight?

Kurt: Looking at stuff for you for prom.

Blaine: Cool. How was your day?

Kurt: Kind of boring went to class and came home and just did laundry and cleaned the bathroom. How was yours?

Blaine: It sucked.

Kurt: What happened?

Blaine: Hold up a second. Carole is calling me. I need to take my antibiotics.

Kurt: Okay. I have to pee anyway.

Blaine: Okay. be right back before I get in trouble.

Several minutes pass and Blaine finally returns.

Kurt: There you are.

Blaine: Sorry. Had dessert then had to go to the bathroom.

Kurt: You have showered as well. I love the wet hair look on you.

Blaine: Yes. I did. Carole told me to get my musty butt washed. She was right too.

Kurt: You got in trouble in gym again.

Blaine: Yes and Chemistry.

Kurt: Well babe. What happened?

Blaine: I forgot my gym bag for starters. It was in my car. I ran after Geometry and got it but was late for gym and had to pee when I got there.

Kurt: Yeah you always do its part of your routine.

Blaine: Thanks for interrupting me and yeah I know. I dressed out and rushed to the floor for gym. I'm not allowed to do anything right now due to my sinus infection. So I figured. I would go pee real fast while my class did their thing. Coach Sylvester caught me as I made my way to the locker room and sent me back to the bleachers. So I sat and did my homework for my other two classes. Hey what are you doing?

Kurt: This chair sucks. ow. I was moving to my bed. Finn swapped my chair out for his again.

Blaine: Is he home. If not go swap it back. Carole is calling again be right back.

Kurt: He is not and okay.

Kurt goes and swaps out Finns chair for his and settles in to wait on Blaine to come back.

Blaine: Hey sleepy head. (sees Kurt dozing off)

Kurt: Hey (yawns) You are finally back. What took so long?

Blaine: I left some dirty dishes in the sink and my school bag was still at the table downstairs.

Kurt: That would do it. So how did you end up needing to pee really bad. That is so not like you.

Blaine: No kidding. Well I got up because I got bored during gym and went for a run and got caught. I wasn't supposed to be jogging or running. I have a massive sinus infection and cold.

Kurt: So you weren't given time to shower again

Blaine: nope and this year I have Chemistry after gym not Mr Shuesters class. The only reason I got to leave and go use the bathroom was because I lied and said I thought that I had spilled some chemicals on my hands. I hadn't but she didn't know that and she let me leave. I would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for Stella. She went and told our teacher the truth. Then you texted and know the rest.

Kurt: I see so... (pauses when Carole appears in the doorway) Hi Carole

Carole: Hi Kurty. How are you? We miss you.

Kurt: I am good. Home alone as always.

Carole: Good. You look so good.

Kurt: I am good. I am busy but good. I have an audition coming up too.

Blaine: Cool. When were you going to tell me?

Kurt: In just a minute.

Carole: Good luck baby. You will do great. I'm sure of it. Blaine brush your teeth and say good night. Its after midnight where Kurt is. Good night Kurt. You look soo tired honey.

Kurt: I'm fine. I am going to bed as soon as I say goodnight to Blaine.

Carole: Have fun boys and I will tell you dad you said Hello.

Kurt: Thanks and where is Blaine?

Carole: bathroom. I think he may have had to go.

Kurt: I think he did. Good night.

Carole: Good night. See you soon we hope.

Kurt: Maybe sooner than... Hi Blaine.

Blaine: Sooner than what?

Carole: Good night Kurt. (turns and leaves room)

Kurt: Oh nothing. She just asked when was I coming to visit.

Blaine: Oh and when is that?

Kurt: No clue right now. Be right back. I have to pee.

Blaine: all right. Hey are we gonna jerk off. I kind of need a release.

Kurt: Yes babe we are. I need it too.

Blaine: Cool. I love you so much by the way.

Kurt: I love you too but I really do need to go pee and lose my jeans unlike you I am not already in pjs.

Blaine: I am in basket ball shorts but close enough. I need something to drink so go for it.

Five minutes later Blaine returns and finds Kurt asleep on his bed.

Blaine: Aww Good night Kurt. I love you.

Kurt: (sits up) Not fully asleep. Please don't leave. (yawns)

Blaine: I won't then.

Kurt: Good. Wanna see something hot.

Blaine: You know I do but let me close my door.

Kurt: Okay (yawns) don't need my dad (Burt enters) Hi dad (smiles)

Burt: Well hi Kurt.

Blaine: Ugh

Kurt: Two minutes Blaine. I promise. How are you dad? I love and miss you.

Burt: I am great. How are you son?

Kurt: Tired honestly. Its been a long day.

Burt: How is that brother of yours?

Kurt: Fine. I rarely see him. He's out with Rachel right now.

Burt: Okay. Well you boys say good night and get to bed. You both look tired and its 12:30 in New York.

Kurt: Yeah it is Good night Dad.

Burt: Good night kiddo. (leaves)

Blaine: Sorry. Right as I went to close my door he appeared and wanted to say hi to you.

Kurt: Its okay. So do you still wanna see something hot.

Blaine: Course I do. What is it?

Kurt: Me and this. (lifts blanket and reveals hard penis)

Blaine: Yum. So wish I could suck that.

Kurt: Hmmmmmmmm feels good nibble on my tip. (moans)

Blaine: God you are so gorgeous. Okay. Takes your dick into my mouth and runs my teeth down your length.

Kurt: Fuck feels soo good.

Blaine: Open your eyes please.

Kurt: (stroking self frantically) sorry. Keep going. I am getting close.

Blaine: I can tell. Okay. Feel my tongue as I lick up and down your throbbing dick.

Kurt: Fuuuckkk Blaine god you feel soo good.

Blaine: Open your eyes.

Kurt: Sorry. Let me take control.

Blaine: No.

Kurt: Why not?

Blaine: Tomorrow.

Kurt: Ugh. Okay touch me please.

Blaine: Feel my hand as I take a hold of your dick and stroke you.

Kurt: Harder god Blaine you feel soo good.

Blaine licks his lips and watches as Kurt closes his eyes and strokes himself before he resumed the conversation.

Blaine: what I wouldn't give to be on that bed with you right now.

Kurt: Why is that and suck me please.

Blaine: The things I could do to you. I miss feeling that dick inside of me.

Kurt: Screw this I am taking control. Feel my hand as I run my long fingers over those beautiful pink and black boxer briefs

Blaine: (mimics what Kurt describes) Fuck feels good.

Kurt: Does it.

Blaine: Yes god Kurt.

Kurt: Feel my hand as I slide it down the front of those oh so new and so so sexy underwear of yours.

Blaine: (starts stroking self) Shit fuck feels soo good.

Kurt: (picks up own pace as he talks) Feel my tongue as I kiss along your length throuh your underwear

Blaine: Oh fuck that feels so good. More baby more.

Kurt: Feel my hands...fuck ... guide your legs open ( Blaine's legs fall open and he frantically strokes with in his underwear) Feel my finger as I slowly work to open you up.

Blaine: Keep going so close and can I remove my underwear before I fucking cum in them.

Kurt: Yes. Feel my hands against your legs as I slowly remove your underwear (Blaine removes underwear)

Blaine: Hmmmmmmm Fuck me.

Kurt: Open your eyes. Feel my finger as I slowly insert it into you.

Blaine: (sharp intake of breath and a hiss) Hurts so fucking good. Suck me while you open me up.

Kurt: (strokes self harder) I work my fingers in and out of you as I open you up. While opening you up. I suck first on your... Fuck fuck fuck... (panting as he cums on his fist)

Blaine: asshole. Keep talking please soo fucking close.

Kurt: (still panting) okay. feel me as I sink my mouth on to you and start sucking slow circles up and down your length.

Blaine: HMMMM hum on me

Kurt: (starts humming and watching Blaine fuck his hand) Blackbird singing in the dead of night Take these broken wings and learn to fly all my life (singing as he watches Blaine cum)

Blaine: (Panting) Holy fuck babe. That song does it every time. I love you so much.

Kurt: I know. Go pee while I wash my hands and pee. I love you too.

Blaine: Okay then to discuss prom.

Ten minutes later

"Aww" said Blaine softly when he returned to his computer. Kurt laid on his bed sound asleep. Looks like he would need to text Finn again and get the computer moved. Blaine stretched and popped his back then searched for his phone. It was under the pillow on the bed. Interesting place for it thought Blaine as he looked back at his beautiful sleeping boyfriend then went back across the room and flipped off his light.

Okay thought Blaine as he flicked his phone open and brought up Finn's name and sent him a text.

Blaine: Hey need a favor.

Finn: Let me guess Kurt fell asleep with the Skype thing open again.

Blaine: Yes. Would you be so kind as to go shut his computer down and turn off his light.

Finn: Is he dressed this time.

Blaine: Yes he has a t shirt and blue underwear on.

Finn: Good last time he was naked.

Blaine: Sorry about that. He is uncovered though

Finn: On my way up the stairs to our apartment. You will see me in a few minutes.

Blaine: Cool. Once you log him out I will turn mine off. Tuck him in please.

Finn: Will do.

"Hey Blaine its after midnight here. Time to say goodnight to Kurt" said Carole into the room. "He is asleep" said Blaine. "Turn off your computer and go to sleep then" said Carole. "I am as soon as Finn removes Kurt's from the bed" said Blaine. "Okay. Tell Finn that I love him. Turn your tv down too and get some sleep darling" said Carole. "I will. Goodnight" yawned Blaine.

Ten minutes later

"Hey" said Finn into the web cam.

Blaine: Hey Finn. Your mom says to tell you she loves you and good night.

Finn: (sits in Kurt's Chair) I should call her tomorrow. Is she working?

Blaine: Nope she is off. We are going grocery shopping?

Finn: Cool Cool. How are the guys?

Blaine: Every one is good. we are gearing up for Nationals.

Finn: Congrats dude and yes Kurt told us.

Blaine: I know Rachel mentioned it the other night.

Finn: Speaking of shes yelling for me. Good night.

Blaine: I hear her tell her I said Good night. I would ask you to kiss Kurt's beautiful face for me but yeah hes your brother.

Finn: I think I am disturbing him talking to you and yeah not gonna kiss him. He keeps moving and sighing in his sleep.

Blaine: I heard him good night. Your mom just told me to go to sleep. I have to get a hair cut and shoe shopping tomorrow as well as groceries.

Finn: She will always find someone to mommy.

Blaine: Yes she will and I love it.

Finn: Well you for it and I better go Rachel is getting louder and as you can see by his face hes being woken up. Night.

Blaine: Night.

Finn logs off the computer and puts in on Kurt's desk and leave the room. Blaine shuts his off and goes to bed as well. 


	3. Planning prom

Prom plans with the committee

"Okay guys. I think I have a theme for us" said blaine. "What is that" asked Sugar. "Masquerade ball" said Blaine. "Sounds really romantic" said Tina. "Yeah it kind of is" said Blaine. "Lets do it" said Rory. "Really" said Blaine. "Well we have to vote but I love it" said Tina. "Me too" said Sugar. "Well its agreed on then. We are doing a masquerade ball themed prom" said Blaine. "Yes we are" smiled Tina. "I bet you are hoping Kurt will be under one of those masks" said Sugar. "Yes I am but he keeps saying no" said Blaine. "Aww well maybe he will show up and surprise you" said Tina. "A man can hope" said Blaine. "You don't sound to hopeful" said Rory. "I'm not. Lets get this started" started said Blaine.

"So. What is next" asked Tina. "Well we need to decide on decor, music and food" said Blaine. "Well music is easy. We play chamber style music in between the Glee club performing" said Tina. "I like it" said Blaine as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "We were asked to perform again after all" added Tina. "What about decor and food" asked Blaine as he texted Kurt.

Blaine: I have to pee so bad right now.

"What should we do for decor" said Rory. "Well Kurt suggested decorating with masks and Venetian period stuff" said Blaine. "What period" asked Rory. "Venetian" said Blaine as he sat on the table top. "I will look it up later" said Rory. "We should set up candelabras for ambiance" said Tina. "Cool" said Blaine as he read Kurt's text.

Kurt: You and me both and I am on the train. Aren't you in practice?

Blaine: No prom meeting.

"What about food and the prom photo area" asked Sugar. "Food I will have to get back to you guys on. As far as photos. I was thinking we could do a Venetian inspired set up. Give me a few days and I will have a better idea of what I want" said Blaine. "Okay" said Rory as he wrote that information down. "What else do we need to cover" asked Sugar. "Food and drinks. What should we serve" asked Blaine as he stood up and paced the room. "Finger foods of some kind" said Tina. "Like what" said Blaine as he answered Kurt.

Kurt: Well that means you are at school. Stop your meeting and go. I am stuck on a train for a few more minutes and can't -

Kurt: go until I am out of the sub station. Those bathrooms are so gross.

Blaine: We are making good progress don't want to break the mojo. I have to PEE so bad though.

"We could serve little finger sandwiches and juice in goblets. Let me do a little research on the period we are going with and get back to you at our next meeting" said Tina.

"So for the next time we meet" said Blaine. We need to... (trails off). "We need to what" said Rory. "Huh oh sorry. I need to use the bathroom" said Blaine. Anyway we need to research food and period decor. Tina will do food and Sugar is doing decor said Blaine. I will work on getting materials for making the masks and get the wood shop class to help up said Rory. I will work on finding some candelabras said Blaine. We also need to create a flyer, tickets and a banner said Tina. I know said Blaine as he answered Kurt's text.

Kurt: So go pee then. One more station Woohoo. Skype tonight right.

Blaine: Mojo flowing not stopping. I will hold it until we are done but I have to PEE soo freaking bad. I can't stand it.

"You okay" asked Rory. "I have to pee really bad" said Blaine. "So go we will wait" said Tina. "No. I don't want to break our mojo" said Blaine. "Go pee Blaine" said Tina. "Ugh fine. I will be right back" said Blaine.

Blaine turns and leaves the room and texts Kurt.

Blaine: On my way to the bathroom. My pacing is annoying apparently.

Kurt: Good and I just went. I feel so much better.

Blaine: Lucky you. I have to pee so fucking bad right now.

Kurt: So go pee then Blaine.

Several minutes pass before Blaine replies to Kurt's last message.

Blaine: AAAAAHHHHHHH so much better. How did I hold all of that in me.

Kurt: Went to pee I take it. No idea. Skype tonight I love you.

Blaine: Yes I did. I need to go wrap up my meeting now. of course and I love you too.

Kurt: Well go do that ttyl.

Blaine: I am. Skype at 10pm your time.

Kurt: okay go end your meeting.

Back in the meeting

"Okay where were we" said Blaine. "Wrapping things up" said Sugar. "Right but did I give us all an assignment" said Blaine. "Yes" said Tina. "Oh good. Good meeting then. Lets meet again on Thursday for a few minutes after Glee club" said Blaine. "Works for us" said the group.

9pm

"Where are you Kurt" said Blaine as he fumbled with his remote and cell phone. "Answer my texts" groaned Blaine as sent another to Kurt.

Blaine: Ready when you are and I love you.

Blaine flipped the tv on and started watching Bravo. Project Runway was on and it was a repeat. He was just falling asleep when his Skype started ringing from the desk. "This had better be Kurt" groaned Blaine as he got up from the bed and it was.

Kurt: Hey babe. You look rumpled and tired.

Blaine: Yeah (yawns and stretches) I am and was just falling asleep too.

Kurt: Okay Good night baby. I love you

Blaine: No don't go please. I love you too.

Kurt: Okay I won't then. So how was your meeting and school today.

Blaine: I have to serve detention tomorrow for my antics last week but other than that it was fine. My meeting was good. We got a lot planned and are meeting again on Thursday to start putting prom together.

Kurt: Cool so what theme did you guys agree on? (bites sandwich)

Blaine: Masquerade. Hey what are you eating? It looks so good.

Kurt: A turkey sandwich. Why?

Blaine: It looks really good. I miss your sandwiches.

Kurt: I will make you one the next time I am home then. I promise.

Blaine: Thanks babe be right back. That sandwich made me hungry. I am going downstairs to see what we have.

Kurt: okay. I will work on some homework.

Blaine gets up and leaves the room and heads off downstairs. Kurt pulls a textbook from his bag and starts his homework for his musical theater class.

10 minutes later

Blaine: Hi

Kurt: (jumps) Hi and welcome back.

Blaine: I startled you. (points at screen and giggles)

Kurt: Yes you did and now Rachel is yelling. Be right back.

Blaine: No problem. I have a sandwich now and my own homework to keep me busy while your gone.

Kurt: That you do. I can see my unmade bed with your school books on it too.

Blaine: My laundry too. I need to put it away.

Kurt: I'm coming Rachel (yells towards open door) Be right back before pain in my ass blows a gasket.

Blaine: Go pee while your out there too please.

Kurt: Yes father (rolls eyes) I take it someone wants to fool around.

Blaine: Yeah. I want my sandwich and to go pee myself. (stuffs chips into his mouth).

Kurt: Okay. Put those clothes and books away while your at it. You live like such a boy.

Blaine: I am a boy. Wanna see.

Kurt: Yes please. (sits back down)

Blaine: See ( stands and pulls down front of his red plaid pj pants.)

Kurt: Nice... wanna (Rachel enters room) su...

Rachel: Kurt Hummel I was calling... oh my god I am... whoa... so nice... (blushes but never removes eyes from Blaine on the screen) sorry.

Blaine: Oh my god. (frantically tucks dick back into pants)

Kurt: Sorry about that.

Rachel: Hi Blaine. How was school? Kurt can I see you in the other room please.

Kurt: yes and make it quick.

Blaine: I have to pee anyway and it was fine. Planning prom right now and it really...(Rachel turns and leaves the room) No I wasn't talk to you. Jerk.

Kurt: Be right back.

Blaine: Okay and see I am a boy.

Kurt: Baby you aren't a boy. You are all man.

Blaine: Whatever. I have a dick. Now go see what she wants before we have a second epic embarrassment.

Kurt: Okay be back and I want to see that dick again.

Blaine: As long as I can see yours.

Kurt: Of course.

twenty painful minutes later

Kurt: Hey Blaine and you aren't in the room.

Blaine: Yeah I am (from the closet.) Just hanging up a couple shirts and a sweater.

Kurt: I see.

Blaine: Close your door and lock it and what did miss rude pants want.

Kurt: I am and she wanted to know where something was.

Blaine: And what was that.

Kurt: The dishwasher soap. It was where it goes. Under the sink in the kitchen.

Blaine: dumb girl. so how was school for you (closes and locks his door)

Kurt: It was fine. had a pop quiz in my English class and got my exam back in my math class. I got an A. What about yours my love? What are you doing now?

Blaine: I have to pee but want to keep talking so I am taking you with me to the bathroom. You will face the mirror while I pee. My day was good. As I told you I have to serve one of my detentions tomorrow. We... (starts peeing) picked a theme for prom and started discussing decor and how to set it all up. Mr Shuester wasn't there as he was out sick today. We are meeting again on Thursday.

Kurt: You have got to learn to go pee sooner. You sounded terribly full. Cool sounds like you are on your way and what is your theme.

Blaine (flushes toilet tucks self away and washes hands) Masquerade ball.

Kurt: Awesome.

Blaine: It was your idea (picks up laptop and leaves bathroom) and I told you that earlier.

Kurt: I remember. Oh yeah sorry. Please clean up my bathroom and you had me watching you pee.

Blaine: I am tomorrow. Sorry. I really had to go.

Kurt: I know and you told me to go even.

Blaine: I know and I meant to go but Carole came by and saw my clothes still in the basket and fussed at me so I stopped what I was doing and put them away instead of going to the bathroom.

Kurt. Did you finish your homework at least.

Blaine: Yes all but Chemistry. Carole is gonna help me in the morning while we have breakfast.

Kurt: Okay and damn you Finn. You took my chair again. (arches back)

Blaine: Looks like it (laughing)

Kurt: shut up and show me your dick so I can stop thinking about my back aching.

Blaine: If I was there. I would give you an amazing back massage.

Kurt: HMMM feels soo good. Rub down my back towards my kidneys.

Blaine: Huh.

Kurt: Just do it. You are so dense some times.

Blaine: Be nice and okay. I didn't know we had started. My door is open hold up and no touching your dick.

Kurt: Okay. Is drinking water okay with you. (drinks water)

Blaine: Yes Just not a lot so you won't have to pee until we finish the sex part.

Kurt: I know. Just took a swallow and the same goes for you. Sir guzzles a lot.

Blaine: Sorry. I was thirsty too. (sits empty water glass down)

Kurt: So back to the back rub please.

Blaine: Ow and okay.

Kurt: Hit the desk again didn't you.

Blaine: Yes. my knee is bleeding. Be right back. Your stinking desk tore my pants too.

Kurt: Well stop bashing your knee on it. You never had any problem going down on me under it before.

Blaine: Yeah then I was under the desk not sitting at it. Your keyboard rack sits different that the one on mine does. So I hit my knee a lot. Be right back. Its bleeding.

Kurt: I will be right here waiting on you.

Blaine: Ouch. I will be right back.

Five minutes later Blaine reappears in just his underwear and tank top.

Kurt: Yum sexy man.

Blaine: Who me.

Kurt: Yes you. Where are your pajama bottoms"

Blaine: Down stairs Carole wants to fix them. She fixed my knee up too (holds up band-aid covered knee) see and said she will have Burt look at your desk. She thinks the keyboard tray is broken or damaged.

Kurt: Anything is possible.

Blaine: Yep. So where were we?

Kurt: You were giving me a back massage.

Blaine: Okay cool. I lay you on the bed and get the massage oils out of the drawer.

Kurt: I love the oils. (moans)

Blaine: I know now relax so I can pour them on you.

Kurt: Shit hold up. I need to pee again.

Blaine: Told you to not drink so much water.

Kurt: You drank more than I did.

Blaine: I know and will go pee while you do.

Kurt: Okay be right back.

Several minutes later

Blaine: I beat you back (giggles)

Kurt: Sorry was stealing my chair back and yelling at Finn. I got back first and switched my chair back while I waited on you.

Blaine: Why were you yelling at Finn?

Kurt: Because he stole my chair.

Blaine: Okay. Its getting late. I was told I have to be in bed by 11 and its after 10:30 here.

Kurt: Well lets get to it. Rub my back please.

Blaine: Removes your tshirt and gets out the massage oils and pours some on your back

Kurt: (cringes) cold babe.

Blaine: sorry. Kisses your neck then begins massaging your neck and back.

Kurt: Hmmmm feels good. (begins massaging his pj pants)

Blaine: Hands off that dick.

Kurt: No its part of the fantasy. I get hard when you massage my back.

Blaine: Oh that's right. I forgot. Go ahead then.

Kurt: Besides you are rubbing your underwear too

Blaine: I know. Anyway. I kiss your arms as I rub your back down to your pants. Hmmmm. Then I wipe my hands on the towel before I remove your pants and underwear.

Kurt: (removes pants on Blaine's cue) Rub my legs.

Blaine: I am. Pours a little oil on your legs and begins rubbing it into your legs.

Kurt: Feels so good babe. (starts stroking dick)

Blaine: Flips you over on the bed and rubs the front of your legs while I dance my tongue on your very hard and very nice dick. (stuffs hand down into his underwear)

Kurt: God Blaine you feel so good.

Blaine: I sink my mouth over your dick and run my tongue and teeth up and down your length and feel your grow as I do.

Kurt: (strokes self harder) God the things you do to me (moans loudly)

Blaine:(pulls off with a wet pop) What is that?

Kurt: You know what? Now suck me.

Blaine: Drops mouth back onto you and sucks hard on you as I come back up and go back down you.

Kurt: Oh my god Blaine Fuck.

Blaine: Enjoying this are you? (slides underwear down)

Kurt: Yes god yes. Just wish you were actually here doing it and not there... fuck...(strokes self faster) in my old bed room.

Blaine: I cup and rub your balls as drop my mouth over your rock hard and leaking cock. I lap up all of your pre-come as dip my tongue into your slit before sucking hard on your throbbing dick.

Kurt: Oh fuck fuck (panting) Fuck (SCREAMING AS HE CUMS) HOLY FUCK BLAINE FUCK.

Blaine: Tell me about it. (panting as well)

Kurt: Fuck that was intense.

Blaine: I know I got off talking to you. That normally doesnt happen. Fuck. I have to pee. Be right back.

Kurt: Yeah that makes two of us.

A few minutes later

Looks like I got back first for once said Blaine as he flopped down into his chair.

"What to do with my little self until Kurt gets back" said Blaine to the webcam.

Rachel: Who are you talking to?

Blaine: You apparently. Where is my Kurt?

Rachel: Bathroom and if he is doing what I think he is. I am so going to kill him.

Blaine: Explain please.

Rachel: Using the bathroom Blaine.

Blaine: Correct (puts feet on desk and laptop on to lap) me if I'm not wrong but isnt that what a bathroom is for.

Rachel: Well yes but no.

Blaine: Explain please.

Rachel: We have a rule here no number 2's when others are home.

Blaine: Well that rule is dumb.

Rachel: No it is not. Number 2's stink and should be done only when one is alone.

Blaine: I stand by my that rule is dumb statement.

Rachel: And you probably stink like all boys do. So how was school today. You mentioned Prom earlier.

Blaine: School is good. I have the first of two detentions tomorrow. Long story short. I lied about something and was caught. I am trying to get prom planned and put together even though I won't have a date.

Rachel: Kurt isn't coming back for it? What did you do to get detention. You never misbehave. You are the perfect and dapper Prim and proper Blaine. (rolls eyes as she says it)

Blaine: Not even close to perfect but thanks. I lied and said I spilled chemicals to get to go use the bathroom. Stella told on me. I had to pee really bad and didn't get to go at the end of gym because I got in trouble there too. no Kurt said he can't make it back. Hi Kurty. Nice towel baby.

Kurt: Rachel step away from my man. Hi baby.

Rachel: We were just talking. Chill out Kurt. Good night Blaine.

Blaine: Guess you weren't doing what she thought you were doing. Night Rachel.

Rachel: (yells back into the room) Don't be so sure.

Kurt: (closes door) Now what was it I did or did not do?

Blaine: Went to the bathroom in the bathroom (winks)

Kurt: Oh I see. That. No I did not. I grabbed my shower. Came to get dressed (pulled on Blaines favorite purple Calvin Klein briefs) say good night to you then go do my skin regime.

Blaine: God I love those underwear on you. So fucking sexy. (starts palming himself)

Kurt: I know. Stop that. Its midnight here. Carole will be coming by to make sure you have that sexy butt in bed.

Blaine: Ugh. I know. Talk to you tomorrow. I love and miss you so much.

Kurt: You bet. I love and miss you even more.

Blaine closes out the Skype session and logs out for the night. As soon as he hits the bed he realizes how drained and tired he actually is and falls asleep a moment later. 


	4. Its beginning to look a lot like prom

Its beginning to look like a prom

2 weeks later and 6 weeks before prom

"Where is the floor plan for the gym" asked Blaine. "Right here" called Artie from a table behind Blaine. "Thanks" said Blaine as he opened it up. "So how are we setting this crazy thing up" asked Joe. "Still figuring that out" said Blaine. "Right now we need to finish building the staging and photo areas" said Sam. "I know. We have time though" said Blaine.

"Any word on Kurt coming" asked Tina a little while later. "Nope" said Blaine with out looking up from the gym blueprint. "I'm sorry" said Sugar. "Its okay. I will be really busy singing all night so you guys can dance and have a great prom" sighed Blaine. "Some of us aren't seniors yet though and you are" said Rory. "It doesn't matter. You guys have your partner here with you" said Blaine. "Not all of us. Mercedes is in California" said Sam. "Yeah and Quinn is in Connecticut" said Joe. "Mike is still in Chicago but plans to be there but I get where your coming from" said Tina. "I miss him so much" said Blaine. "We know" said the group. "Sorry" blushed Blaine. "Its okay. Just remember Blaine you aren't alone. Many of us had to say goodbye last year too" said Tina. "I know and I am sorry" said Blaine.

"So back to Prom. How is the food coming" asked Blaine. "It is what it is said Tina. We will have a menu for you next week. Santana suggested we have cookies and finger sandwiches though. Keep it simple and cheap" said Brittany. "I like it. We could add some mini quiches as well" said Blaine. Cool. "We will add those to the list too then" said Sugar. "You and your cheese and eggs" said Sam. "Yep. They taste so good (sighs) when my Kurt makes them for me. Be right back guys" said Blaine.

The hall way

"Blaine stop crying" said Blaine to himself as he wiped the tears from his face. Why does everything have to remind me of you Kurt. I need you back here right now. I have to pee too said Blaine as he walked up the hall to use the bathroom and to wash his now red face. He decided to text Kurt along the way.

Blaine: Hi babe. I miss you so much right now. Everything reminds me of you today. I keep crying.

Back to the meeting

"Okay where were we" said Blaine. "We were getting sketches drawn up of your masks and planning out how you wanted the balloons and the candles set up" said Sam. "Right" said Blaine as he picked up the sketch pad.

"So what I was thinking is we could have the black runway carpet here (points to outside gym doors) and have the photo thing set up down here (points to the upper left side of his stage area by the girls locker room)" said Blaine. "Looks good. That is the same place we had that dinosaur ride thing last year" said Sam. "I know. Have you guys come up with an idea of any kind for the prom photos thing" asked Blaine. "Not really" said Tina. "We need to...Whoa pocket vibrating... Be right back its Kurt calling" smiled Blaine from ear to ear.

The hallway (phone call)

Blaine: Hi baby how are you? I love you and miss you so bad right now.

Kurt: Hi babe. Breath please.

Blaine: (takes a slow easy breath) I miss you so much right now. (sobs lightly.)

Kurt: Aww why. Whats wrong baby?

Blaine: Its prom. I want you here to go with me and you wont be as of right now.

Kurt: Well I may not be there for prom but I do I have a surprise for you.

Blaine: And that is what.

Kurt: Not telling but you will see soon enough.

Blaine: Ugh I hate when you do that. I love you so much.

Kurt: I love you too. I need to run. Things to do before we Skype tonight.

Blaine: Okay. Talk to you tonight and I so need you to do your thing. What do you need to do? I have a meeting to go end but would rather sit here on the floor and talk to you.

Kurt: Just stuff homework and laundry. I love you and I miss you too. Bye babe

Blaine: I love you and miss you and don't you normally do laundry on Saturday. Bye babe.

Kurt hangs up the call and heads off across campus to catch his train. He has a lot to do before he leaves tomorrow afternoon. He has a big surprise for Blaine. While its not prom it should lift his spirits a little in the meantime. Kurt just wished it was for longer than just two nights.

Blaine headed off back into his meeting. A meeting that had wrapped up for the most part without him. This was the beauty of the Glee club running the school. They could pretty much handle anything on their own.

10:15 Ohio time

Kurt clicks on his Skype icon and watches the screen load up. Several people were online but Blaine wasn't and he hadn't responded to Kurt's texts either. This wasn't normal behavior at all. The only people online were Finn, Carole and Rory. Carole was talking to Finn as Kurt could hear Finn talking to her.

"Hey Finn" said Kurt into Finn's room. "Yeah" said Finn. "Could you ask your mom to go check on Blaine for me please. We had a Skype date tonight" said Kurt. Sure said Finn. You can come into the room as well. Rachel is still at practice. Okay said Kurt.

Carole: Well hi Kurty. How are you?

Kurt: Tired honestly. Would you please go see what Blaine is doing for me.

Carole: I sure will. Last I looked in on him he was writing an essay for school.

Kurt: Thanks.

Carole gets up and leaves the kitchen.

"He may be sleeping. It is a school night. Tell my mom I went to go pee okay" said Finn. "I will. He never misses a Skype date though" said Kurt. "Calm down okay" said Finn as he left the room.

Carole: Hi Mr Kurt. Blaine is asleep.

Kurt: Ugh. Okay. Finn had to pee by the way.

Carole: Okay. So how have you been darling?

Kurt: I'm good. Tired but good.

Carole: I'm glad. Blaine has been really down and depressed lately.

Kurt: Yeah I know. I have a surprise for him really soon.

Carole: Care to share what that is.

Kurt: Nope. Here comes Finn. Good night.

Carole: Good night darling.

Finn: Hi mom and bye Kurt.

Kurt: Goodnight.

Kurt leaves and goes back to his bedroom. Now to put the final touches on his special surprise.

3pm the next day.

Outside the school.

Kurt stood on the curb and watched the cab he had just gotten out of drive away. It was now time to walk inside the school and surprise Blaine. If all went according to plan at least. First he had to figure out where Blaine was in that big old school building.

Kurt: Hey.

Blaine: Hi. I'm still in school.

Kurt: I know so am I. I have to pee so I left class to go.

Blaine: wow college is cool. We can't leave but you knew that.

Kurt: Well my class hasn't technically started yet. So I left the room to go before it does.

Blaine: I see. my class ends in 15 minutes.

Kurt: I remember the schedule. What class are you in.

Blaine: Mr Shuester's World History. It is so boring and I have to pee. Why?

Kurt: No reason. I'm off to class. Ttyl.

Blaine: I love you. Ttyl Skype later please.

Kurt: Of course. I love you too.

Kurt goes to the office and gets a pass and goes and sits and waits for Blaine's class to end.

15 Minutes later.

Kurt stood up as the first bell rang through the empty hallway. In a mere moment this hallway would be full of teenagers all running for the exits to start their weekends. Kurt however was hoping to find just one teenager in this soon to be chaotic hallway.

The second bells rings and doors open all along the hall including the one beside Kurt. The students all file out and head off in every direction all at once. None of which were Blaine. Where are you Blaine thought Kurt as he watched the room and hallway empty out.

Somehow Blaine had walked right past Kurt and down to the bathroom. Where he was relieving his painfully full bladder when Kurt texted him.

Kurt: School is out.

Several minutes later Blaine replies with one word. Yep.

Kurt: What's wrong? (scans the hall and sees Blaine come out of the bathroom)

Blaine: I'm lonely as always.

Kurt: I'm sorry. Anything I can do to make it better. (walking behind Blaine but keeping his distance)

Blaine: Magically show up here. Talk to you later. I'm going home and taking a long bath then a nap.

Kurt: Turn around.

Blaine: (continues walking towards exit) Why?

Kurt: Just do it please.

Blaine: No. I have a headache and want to go to sleep.

Kurt: Turn around please.

Blaine: Why so I can see the stupid hallway. No thanks. (heads out door towards parking lot)

Kurt: You really don't feel well do you. (diverts path and goes out another door and around the building towards Blaine's suv)

Blaine: Nope. I have a migraine. I just want to go home and sleep until we Skype later.

Kurt: Like we did last night. (leans on Blaine's driver's side door)

Blaine: Sorry about that. My head was hurting and Carole gave me something for it and next thing I knew it was time for school.

Kurt: Its okay.

Blaine: I am so not in the mood for this today.

Kurt: For what?

Blaine: Some asshole is leaning on the drivers side of my car.

Kurt: Go run them off then.

Blaine: Oh I am. My head hurts and I am not in the mood. I want my coffee and a nap.

Kurt: Well I wanted you to turn around but you didn't.

Blaine: why and (message was stopped and not sent)

"What are you doing here" screamed Blaine when he reached the drivers side of his car and saw Kurt. "I came for a visit" smiled Kurt. "I see that but why though" squealed Blaine. "Because I missed you just as much as you missed me. Just wish you were feeling better" said Kurt as he pulled Blaine to him by his suspenders. "I am now that you're here" said Blaine. "I'm glad. Lets go home" said Kurt. "Yeah lets" said Blaine.

"So why exactly did you come home" asked Blaine as he unlocked his car. "To see you. You seemed really down this week so I decided to fly home for the weekend" said Kurt. "When are you leaving" asked Blaine. "Sunday at 6pm" said Kurt. "Cool so you are all mine until then" smiled Blaine as he slid into the drivers seat and placed his head on the steering wheel. "You want me to drive" asked Kurt. "Yes please. My head hurts" said Blaine as he dug around in his console for his Tylenol bottle. "Ugh where is it" grumbled Blaine. "Here take some of my Advil" said Kurt. "Thanks" sighed Blaine. "Switch seats and we will go get coffee then go home and cuddle" said Kurt. "Sounds good" said Blaine.

The Lima Bean.

"So who knew you were coming home" asked Blaine as he sipped on his coffee. "No one. I was afraid they would tell you" said Kurt. "So not even your dad knows your here" smiled Blaine. "He will tonight at dinner" said Kurt. "I'm meeting him at Breadstix at 8" said Blaine. "You mean we are meeting them at 8" smiled Kurt. "Yeah we. I am so glad you are here" said Blaine. "I am too. Finn and Rachel are driving me crazy. I came home to get a break from them honestly" said Kurt. "So you didn't come home to see me" sighed Blaine (gives best puppy face). "Oh yes I did. When I booked my flight I had you and your (drops voice and runs hand over Blaine's pants) dick on my mind" whispered Kurt. "Feels nice but not in public. That always ends badly for us" said Blaine. "Yeah it does. After the other night all I can think about is that massage" said Kurt. "Really" smiled Blaine. "I want one so bad said Kurt. "Maybe tomorrow. I need my head to not hurt first" said Blaine. "Then you get a massage today when we get back to the house" said Kurt. "I need one said" Blaine. "I can tell and it will help with your migraine" said Kurt. "You always seem to know just what I (giggles loudly and squirms away) need. Do you mind not giving me an erection here in the coffee shop" whispered Blaine. "I don't mind at all" winked Kurt. "Lets go before this turns terribly embarrassing" said Blaine.

The Hummel House

"So do the other two know you left for the weekend" asked Blaine. "They should by now" smiled Kurt. "You left a note on the kitchen counter didn't you" said Blaine. "Nope on the bathroom counter" said Kurt. "Why the bathroom" asked Blaine. "First place Rachel goes when she gets home" said Kurt. "Fair enough" said Blaine as he flopped on his bed.

"Come here and lay with me please" said Blaine. "Sure but can I go pee" first said Kurt. "Of course" said Blaine as he kicked off his shoes.

Several minutes and a few less clothes later

"I am so glad you are here" said Blaine as he snuggled into Kurt's chest. "Close your eyes and rest said Kurt as he rubbed circles on Blaine's back. "Hmmm feels nice" said Blaine as he closed his eyes. "Go to sleep and get rid of that headache. I will still be here when you wake up" said Kurt. "You promise" said Blaine. "I promise" said Kurt as he wrapped his arms around Blaine and began singing Blackbird softly to him. "You really do... (yawns) want me to go to sleep don't you" said Blaine. "Yes I do" said Kurt as he resumed his singing of Blackbird. "Why must you (yawns) always sing..." said Blaine. "Because it moves you in one way or another" said Kurt to the now drifting off to sleep Blaine.

20 minutes later

Kurt slowly climbs out from under the now fast asleep Blaine and heads off downstairs to retrieve his suitcase from the car when his phone started ringing. It was Rachel. Clearly she had found my note thought Kurt to himself as he answered his phone.

Kurt: Hi Rachel. What?

Rachel: HOW DARE YOU GO BACK TO LIMA AND NOT TELL FINN OR ME YOU WERE GOING. MAYBE WE WANTED TO COME HOME AND SEE OUR PARENTS TOO. SO SELFISH ONLY THINKING ABOUT GETTING YOUR ROCKS OFF.

Kurt: Chill out woman.

Rachel: DO NOT TELL ME TO CHILL OUT KURT.

Kurt: Then stop yelling. I just got Blaine down for a nap.

Rachel: He's 17 why does he need a nap?

Kurt: He has a headache.

Rachel: so is that why you went home because Blaine is sick. (calming down slightly)

Kurt: No. I went home to get a break from you two and to see my boyfriend. I miss him like crazy.

Rachel: Wanted to get laid huh.

Kurt: oh my god. We are so not having this discussion goodbye Rachel.

Rachel: Bye Kurt.

Kurt hangs up the call and heads off into the living room to relax until its time to wake Blaine up.

2 hours later

"Hey" yawned Blaine when he came down the stairs into the living room. "Hey babe how are you feeling "asked Kurt. "Much better but hungry" said Blaine. "Well thats good" said Kurt. "What that I'm hungry or that my headache is gone" asked Blaine. "That you are feeling better" said Kurt. "There is a plate on the counter in the kitchen with cookies on it that says for after school" said Kurt. "My cookies" giggled Blaine. "Come on" said Kurt.

20 minutes later

"Those are so good" said Kurt as he finished off his cookie. "Chocolate chip walnut. My favorite" smiled Blaine. "I remember. So what should we do for the next little while" asked Kurt. "Well what time is it" asked Blaine. "Just before 6:30. Why" said Kurt. "I was thinking we could maybe I dunno fool around some" said Blaine. "Sounds good to me" said Kurt. "Really" smiled Blaine. "Well yes. I did come home with the intention of either fucking you or getting fucked by you" said Kurt. "So blunt of you" said Blaine. "Sorry. Someone missed our date last night" said Kurt. "I meant to text you but that medicine Carole gave me knocked me right out" said Blaine. "Its okay. I'm just glad you feel better" said Kurt. "Me too. Those headaches suck so bad" said Blaine.

"Come here" said Kurt as he pulled Blaine by his white suspenders to him. "Please don't snap those" said Blaine. "They aren't up so what difference would it make" said Kurt. "I don't know but I am shirtless" said Blaine. "I noticed and you weren't when you went to sleep" said Kurt. "I think I had a little fever or something. I woke up sweaty" said Blaine. "Nah you always sweat in your sleep" said Kurt. "I know" said Blaine as he rubbed his crotch against Kurt. "Nice" moaned Kurt. "Lets go upstairs though. Carole wouldn't want us having sex on the kitchen table" said Blaine. "No she wouldn't. To my room" smiled Kurt.

Upstairs

As soon as they entered the bedroom Blaine was all over Kurt kissing every piece of skin he could get uncovered. "God I love you so much" moaned Blaine into Kurt's neck as he pulled off the vest. 'Fuck Blaine. I have missed your raging hormones so much" moaned Kurt as he cradled Blaine's growing bulge in his hand. "Hmmm moaned" Blaine as he fought the buttons open on Kurt's perfect white button up shirt. "Curse your layers" groaned Blaine as he got the shirt open and found yet another shirt. "You love my layers" moaned Kurt. "Not right now I don't" hissed Blaine. "Sure you do" moaned Kurt as he fell onto his bed. "No really I don't" said Blaine as he crawled on top of Kurt. "Um shouldn't I be on top of you giving you this... oh god Blaine your hands feels so good" moaned Kurt as Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's chest. "I know. Roll onto your belly for me please" said Blaine. "You have to get off of me first" said Kurt. "Oh right" said Blaine as he rolled onto the other side of the bed.

"Ouch" hissed Kurt as soon as his crotch hit the bed. "What's wrong" asked Blaine. "I'm hard and in tight jeans that's" what said Kurt as he sat up and removed his boots and jeans. "Yum" said Blaine as he watched Kurt's black skinny jeans fall to the floor. "What" giggled Kurt. "You know what" said Blaine as he pulled Kurt back to him. "Kiss me please" whined Blaine. "Stop whining and come here" said Kurt as he pulled Blaine by his suspenders to him. "HMmm' moaned Blaine as he felt Kurt kiss him. "You taste so good" said Kurt. "So do you" said Blaine as he laid Kurt down on the bed.

"Let me get the oils and stuff and we will get started" said Blaine as he dropped his jeans on the floor. "Yes lets" said Kurt as he rubbed the front of his underwear. "Horny are you" said Blaine as he retrieved the oil, lube, and a condom from the drawer. "Extremely" said Kurt. "Lay on your belly then" said Blaine. "Sure" said Kurt as he rolled over onto his belly.

"Relax and enjoy then" said Blaine as he kissed along Kurt's shoulders and back. "No problem" moaned Kurt. "This will be cold" said Blaine as he popped the top on the oil bottle and poured some onto Kurt's back. "Burr" moaned Kurt as he felt Blaine start to rub the oil into his back. "Feels good doesn't it" said Blaine as he rutted against Kurt's butt. "Stop" hissed Kurt. "Sorry" said Blaine as he kissed Kurt's arms. "Just rub my back and get the oils rubbed in really well" moaned Kurt. "Shhh I call the shots" said Blaine. "Fine" said Kurt as he pointed his butt up against Blaine's crotch and rubbed against him. "Now you stop" said Blaine as he smacked Kurt's ass. "Hey" giggled Kurt as he repeated the action. "Nu uh not falling for that twice. Now put your butt back down" said Blaine as he pushed Kurt's butt down onto the bed. "Ow stop. I will put my butt back down" said Kurt. "Good" said Blaine as he slid down the bed and kissed on Kurt's legs. "Mhmmmmm" moaned Kurt. "Roll over" said Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as he did and nearly kicked Blaine to the floor. "Watch those feet or I will tickle you" said Blaine. "Sorry and you wouldn't dare" said Kurt as he stroked the front of his underwear. "Yum" moaned Blaine as he did the same thing. "Come fuck me please" moaned Kurt as he removed his underwear. "No you fuck me" said Blaine. "That works too" smiled Kurt.

"Lay on your back and hand me that lube and condom" said Kurt. "Here" said Blaine as he removed his underwear. "Thank you. Spread your legs and relax" said Kurt. "I know the drill" said Blaine as he stroked himself. "Okay crabby butt" said Kurt. "Not crabby just very horny" said Blaine. "Well move your hand" said Kurt. "Suck me and I will" moaned Blaine. "Move your hand then" said Kurt as he poured lube onto his hand. "Fine" mumbled Blaine as he let his dick fall heavily against his stomach. "Yum" said Kurt as he ghosted a finger over Blaine's hole and took him into his mouth all at once. "Fuck. Hurts so damn good" hissed Blaine. "I know" said Kurt around Blaine's dick. "Please relax. I can barely move my finger" said Kurt as he pulled back on Blaine's dick. "I am relaxed" said Blaine. "No you aren't" said Kurt as he wiggled his finger in and out of Blaine slowly. "Fuck" hissed Blaine a moment later. "What" asked Kurt. "Suck me god please" whined Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as he sank his mouth down onto Blaine. "Fuck feels good" moaned Blaine as he felt Kurt run his teeth up and down his length.

Kurt looks up and smiles before resuming his sucking and licking. "Fuck. I need more please" hissed Blaine loudly. Kurt without making a sound pulled his hand back and inserted a second finger and began working them both in an out of Blaine. "FUCK" screamed Blaine as Kurt hit his prostate. Kurt pulls off with a wet sloppy pop. "Feels good does it" said Kurt. "So good but I want more" moaned Blaine. "Okay" said Kurt as he pulled his fingers out and pulled his condom on.

"You ready for me" asked Kurt as he stroked himself and Blaine to remove the edge. "God yes" moaned Blaine. "Spread your legs then" said Kurt. "No" said Blaine. "Okay on all fours then" said Kurt with frustration building. "No babe. I want to ride you" said Blaine. "Oh well okay then. Move so I can lay on my back then" said Kurt.

Blaine moves to the side and then climbs on top of Kurt and carefully inserts Kurt into him. "Oh my god" moaned Kurt as he felt Blaine's intense heat wash over him. "Fuck" hissed Blaine as he felt Kurt slam straight into his prostate as he entered him.

"This is awkward but feels so good" moaned Kurt as he found a steady pace and began thrusting into Blaine. "Touch me please" moaned Blaine as he began grinding in sync with Kurt's motions. Kurt reached up and lazily stroked Blaine a few times before taking hold of his hips and thrusting hard into him several times careful to slam into Blaine's prostate as he did. "Fuck" screamed Blaine as he shot cum on to Kurt's chest. "Oh fuck Blaine you feel so good" screamed Kurt a moment or two later as he came into his condom.

"Wow" said Blaine as he slowly removed the rapidly going soft Kurt from inside him. "That was different but intense" said Kurt as he pulled Blaine down onto the bed beside him and cuddled him close.

"Don't get to comfortable. I have to pee and according to that clock we have fifteen until we need to be at Breadstix" said Blaine. "I know and I have to pee too. I just wanted to hold you for a few minutes before we showered" said Kurt. "I'm good with that but my bladder isn't please let me go before I pee the bed" squirmed Blaine. "Ugh okay" said Kurt as he let Blaine up from the bed. "Sorry and before you say it. Yes I suck sometimes" said Blaine. "Lets get showered and dressed and go see my dad" said Kurt. 


	5. Breadstix

Kurt surprises his Dad.

Breadstix Parking lot.

"So do you think your dad will be surprised that you're here" asked Blaine. "Yes and I may get in trouble for it too" said Kurt. "Why would you get in trouble" asked Blaine. "I spent money from my school account to come home" said Kurt. "Well it helped me feel better so maybe he won't get too mad at you" said Blaine as he got out of his car. "Lets hope not" said Kurt.

Inside Breadstix.

"Are they here yet" asked Kurt as they entered the restaurant. "Yep. They are at our normal table over there" said Blaine as he pointed. "I see my dads head. Come on" said Kurt. "I guess you want to get the yelling at over with" said Blaine. "Yes and I'm starving unlike you I had no lunch today" said Kurt.

"Well hi Blaine" said Carole when she saw him approaching the table. "Hi. I brought a friend with me" said Blaine. "Who" said Burt as he turned and saw Kurt standing there holding Blaine's hand. "Me" said Kurt.

"Well hi kiddo. What are you doing in Lima" asked Burt. "I came home to get a break from the lovebirds and to see Blaine. He has been depressed all week" said Kurt. "So I have heard" said Burt. "Sorry" blushed Blaine as he sat down across from Burt. "Its okay son. We all know you're lonely without Kurt here" said Burt. "Terribly lonely. Its not the same at all around here without him" sighed Blaine. "Aww New York isn't the same without you either" said Kurt. "Yeah but you have Rachel and Finn to keep you company" said Blaine as the waitress walked up. "That's no prize. Those two bicker all the time" said Kurt. "Not all they do. I have heard them" said Blaine. "No its not but not in front of a lady" said Kurt as he elbowed Blaine.

"What is my son doing that is driving you nuts" asked Carole. "Trust me you don't want to know" blushed Kurt. "Ah that" said Burt. "Excuse me" said Carole as she left the table.

"So. How did you pay for your little weekend trip home" asked Burt. "I used my school account" said Kurt. "Coming home to Lima is not a school expense Kurt" said Burt. "It could be" said Kurt. "Oh do tell how" said Burt as he crossed his arms and glared at Kurt. "It could be the only thing keeping me sane" said Kurt. "Uh huh" said Burt. "Oh come on dad. It is good therapy for me to escape those two once and a while" said Kurt. "Yeah okay. So how much did this spur of the moment vacation cost me" said Burt. "Four hundred and eighty five dollars" said Kurt. "That isn't as bad as I thought" said Burt. "I know. I saved some money by not checking a bag and by flying coach" said Kurt. "Good boy. I am glad to see you" said Burt as Carole sat back down.

"How is Finn" asked Blaine. "He is fine and has no idea what you boys are talking about" said Carole. "Of course he doesn't" said Kurt. "I told him to knock it off" said Carole. "Thanks" said Kurt. "He also had no idea you had left town" said Carole. "No he didn't. I did leave them a note though" said Kurt. "You ran away from home did you son" said Burt. "Yeah just for a couple of days. I really missed you and Blaine" said Kurt. "You missed Blaine more than me I'm sure" said Burt. "Oh come on Dad. I love you and miss dinners like this tonight" said Kurt. "I miss them too. Its good to have you home for a couple days" said Burt. "Really good to have you home" said Blaine as he squeezed Kurt's hand. "You have no idea how much I have missed you" said Blaine as tears formed in his eyes. "I have an idea" said Kurt as he wiped the tear running down Blaine's cheek. "Thanks" blushed Blaine. "Just think the club used to think I was the crier. Looks like you cry more than I do" said Kurt. "Shut up" grumbled Blaine. "Now now attitude Blaine" said Carole as the waitress brought out their orders.

"Food" giggled Blaine as his bowl of pasta was set in front of him. "You skipped lunch again didn't you" said Carole. "Sort of. I had a sandwich and a bottle of water" said Blaine. "We have talked about this Mr. Anderson" said Carole. "I know I know but in my defense I did have a student council meeting during lunch today" blushed Blaine. "You still need to eat a full lunch" glared Carole. "Death stare" laughed Kurt. "Stay out of it Kurt" said Burt. "Sorry" blushed Kurt. "Okay okay. I will. I promise" blushed Blaine. "You had better" said Carole. "I will. I promise" said Blaine as he stuffed a bite of pasta and chicken into his mouth. "Slow down. We aren't going to... Kurt eat your own food" snapped Carole. "Sorry but it looked really good" said Kurt. "It is good" said Blaine around a mouthful of pasta. "Blaine honey don't talk with food in your mouth. We have talked about that too" said Carole. "Sorry" said Blaine.

"Kurt you slow down too" said Carole. "Sorry. I'm starving and have had no lunch" said Kurt. "Eating like that will do you no good but make you sick" said Carole. "Yeah I know" said Kurt. "Then why do you do it son" asked Burt. "I don't know. I'm hungry is all" said Kurt. "Eat slower or you will choke" said Carole. "Got it" blushed Kurt. "We won't eat so fast. We got it" said Blaine. "Good boys" said Burt. "Just curious but are you like this with Rachel and Finn" asked Blaine. "Yes we are" said Burt. "Good" said Kurt.

45 minutes later.

"What should we do now" asked Kurt as he stretched and stood up to leave. "Whatever you want" said Blaine. "Your decision" said Kurt as he yawned. "How about we go home and cuddle and see what happens" said Blaine. "Sounds good" smiled Kurt.

"Where are you boys off to" asked Burt as they entered the parking lot. "We are headed home" said Blaine. "Alright. We are going over to the theater for this weeks free show" said Burt. "Wait what is it" asked Kurt. "Its a musical. Mr Shuester is in it" said Blaine. "Lets go see it so I can see Mr Shue" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine. "What play is it "asked Kurt as he got into the car. "Um He's Corny Collins in a local version of Hairspray" said Blaine.

"I have to ask who else from the club is in it" asked Kurt. "No one. Mr Shue didn't want us auditioning for it" said Blaine. "Why" asked Kurt. "He felt it would distract us from Nationals and our school work" said Blaine. "Probably would" said Kurt. I still auditioned. "I wasn't cast but it was fun" said Blaine. "He would have rung your neck" said Kurt. "I know. It was still fun though" said Blaine.

The theater

"Where should we sit" asked Blaine. "Over there Tina is waving at you" said Kurt. "Hey look Mike came home" said Blaine. "I see that" said Kurt. "Come on. You can say hi too" smiled Blaine.

"Hi. What are you doing here Kurt" asked Tina. "I came home to see my dad and Blaine for the weekend" said Kurt. "Cool. Mike drove down as well to see his parents and see me" said Tina. "Did Finn and Rachel come with you" asked Mike. "Nope. I traveled alone and it was glorious" said Kurt. "Sit sit" said Tina as she and Mike slide down the row. "Thanks" said Blaine as he sat down beside Tina.

"Show is starting" said Mike. "I see" said Kurt. "Sssh" hissed Blaine.

2 hours later.

"Mr Shue is meeting us in the lobby in 20 minutes" said Tina. "Cool. That will give me time to go to the bathroom before he comes out" said Blaine. "Me too" said Mike and Kurt at the same time. "Boys" laughed Tina. "You went during intermission" said Mike while we sat talking. "Whatever" said Tina.

"We will be right back. Or at least I will. I really have to go pee" said Blaine. "I will wait here for Mr Shue then" said Tina. "Thanks" said Mike as he followed Kurt and Blaine.

30 minutes later.

"Where is he" asked Blaine. "I do not know" said Mike. "He's over there" said Tina. "Now where is Kurt" asked Blaine. "Behind you" said Kurt as he kissed Blaine's neck. "Hi babe where did you go" asked Blaine. "Over there (points towards the bathrooms) to get some water" said Kurt as he wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Thirsty huh" said Blaine as he snuggled into Kurt's arms. "Yes and tired" yawned Kurt. "Here comes Mr Shue" said Tina.

"Well hi Kurt. How are you" said Mr Shue. "Tired but good" said Kurt. "What are you doing in town" asked Mr Shue. "I popped in for a quick visit. You were amazing up there tonight" said Kurt. "Thanks. As much as I love teaching you kids. I can't resist the call of the stage either" said Mr Shue. "Live the dream" smiled Kurt. "How long are you two here for" asked Mr Shue. "I am home until after dinner on Sunday" said Mike. "I fly out at 6pm on Sunday" yawned Kurt. "We better go. Its passed somebodies bedtime" laughed Blaine. "Haha. He is right. I am so worn out" said Kurt. "Good night Kurt. See you in a few weeks at Nationals" said Mr Shue. "You bet" said Kurt as he turned to leave.

"You keep yawning are you that tired or trying to tell me something" said Blaine. "You pick" said Kurt as he opened the door. "I will never get a straight answer from you will I" said Blaine. "Nope you won't" said Kurt.

"You frustrate me some days Kurt Hummel" said Blaine. "And you still love me"said Kurt as he kissed Blaine. "You bet I do" grinned Blaine. "Let's go home and snuggle in bed and watch movies" said Blaine. "Sounds good but I may pass out on you" said Kurt. "That would be a first" said Blaine as he unlocked the car. "I know it would be. You normally fall asleep first" said Kurt.

The house

"Welcome to casa de Hummel" giggled Blaine as he opened the kitchen door. "Thanks. Let me grab my suitcase from the living room and then we can go to bed" said Kurt as he rolled his eyes. "Okay" said Blaine as he rooted around in the fridge. "What are you looking for" asked Kurt. "A snack of some kind" said Blaine. "You and your belly" laughed Kurt. "You know you will steal some from me" said Blaine as he pulled out the tub of vanilla ice cream. "Probably right" said Kurt. "I know I am right" said Blaine as he grabbed two bowls from the cabinet. "Whatever you say. You know this is my dads house. I should be fixing you a snack" said Kurt. "I live here right now though. You're here visiting me" smiled Blaine. "True. Still weird that you're fixing me the late night snack" laughed Kurt. "Oh well" said Blaine as he shook his ass at Kurt. "Keep doing that and I will smack it" said Kurt. "Oh really" said Blaine. "You know I will" said Kurt.

"So what should we do with the rest of our evening" said Blaine as he scooped ice cream from the tub. "I thought we decided to watch movies and snuggle" said Kurt. "We did but you never know maybe you wanted to do something else" said Blaine. "Like what" asked Kurt. "I dunno maybe me" said Blaine as he put spoons into the bowls of ice cream. "Horny again are you" asked Kurt. "Always" said Blaine. "What am I gonna do with you" said Kurt. "Love me forever" said Blaine. "You know I will" said Kurt. "You promise" said Blaine. "Every day baby. I love you more than anything" said Kurt. "I love you so much" said Blaine. "Then eat your ice cream. I'm done with mine and tired" said Kurt. "Oops" said Blaine.

"So how was school today" asked Blaine. "I skipped school. Well my afternoon classes. How was school for you" asked Kurt. "It was okay. I felt bad all day though. I wanted to stay home but Carole said no" said Blaine. "I'm glad you didn't or my plan would have been messed up" said Kurt. "Me too" said Blaine as he put the bowls and spoons into the dishwasher and turned it on.

"Lets go to my room and see where the night takes us" said Kurt. "My room now" said Blaine. "Fine your room" said Kurt. "Yeah alright" said Blaine. "What is with you" asked Kurt. "Nothing" said Blaine. "Why don't you want to go to bed" asked Kurt. "If I sleep I will lose out on time I could be spending with you" said Blaine. "Aww that is very sweet but I would prefer a well rested Blaine over an overtired cranky Blaine" said Kurt. "Yeah your probably right" yawned Blaine. "Lets take a bath and then go lay together and watch tv" said Kurt. "Sounds great. I have to pee first though" said Blaine. "You pee while I start our bath then" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine.

Upstairs

"Crap be right back. My suitcase is still downstairs" said Kurt. "Okay. I will start our bath" said Blaine as he kicked his shoes under the bed. "Thanks babe. Be right back" smiled Kurt.

A few minutes later

"Hey" smiled Kurt as he entered the bathroom. "Hey yourself. Come on in when you're ready" said Blaine from the tub. "I am but I have to pee first" said Kurt. "I missed you while you were gone" said Blaine. "I missed you too" said Kurt as he flushed the toilet. "Come get in with me the water is nice and warm" said Blaine. "Knowing you its nice and hot" said Kurt as he climbed into the water in front of Blaine.

"See its not that hot now is it" said Blaine. "To you its not but its turning me red. See" said Kurt as he raised his knee. "Wimp" laughed Blaine. "I am not" said Kurt as he splashed the scolding water onto Blaine's chest. "Ow okay okay you win. Its too hot" Said Blaine. "I told you" said Kurt. "So turn the cold water back on" said Blaine. Nah it will cool or I will adjust one in a minute said Kurt. "Up to you" said Blaine as he kissed along Kurt's back and shoulders. "Feels nice" yawned Kurt. I know but you are tired said Blaine. "That I am" said Kurt as he shifted in the water and stole a kiss from Blaine's lips. "I love your kisses" said Blaine as he kissed Kurt back. "I know you tell me" often yawned Kurt. "Lets get out of the tub and go to bed" said Blaine. "Yeah before I fall asleep" said Kurt. "Exactly" said Blaine.

10 minutes later

"Come lay with me" called Kurt from the bed. "I am" said Blaine as he flipped the bathroom light off. "Turn the tv on so I can turn the overhead light off" said Blaine. "Its on" said Kurt as he yawned. "Good" said Blaine as he flipped the light off and came over to the bed where Kurt was already falling asleep. "Hey now wait for me to get into bed before you go to sleep" said Blaine. "Sorry. I have been up since 7am New York time" said Kurt as he yawned and stretched. "Its okay" said Blaine as he pulled Kurt to him. "Now you can go to sleep" said Blaine as he kissed Kurt's head. "Good night babe" yawned Kurt. "Good night. I have no plans of sleeping though" said Blaine. "Why" asked Kurt behind closed eyes. "I don't want to wake up tomorrow and find that you are back in New York and I am here all alone again said Blaine. "I will be right here in bed with you when you wake up I promise" said Kurt. "You say that now but what's to say I'm not dreaming this" said Blaine. "Do whatever but I am tired and am going to sleep. I love you and will see you when who ever sleeps in the latest wakes up" said Kurt. "I love you too" said Blaine as he pulled Kurt up against him in a tight hug. "Please go to sleep tonight" said Kurt. "No way" yawned Blaine as he changed the channel. "Whatever see you in the morning" yawned Kurt.

9:30 am

"Guess you fell asleep" yawned Kurt as he moved Blaine's arm and left the bed. "Wait where are you going" called Blaine. "The bathroom. Go back to sleep sweetie" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as buried his head into the pillow. "I told you I would still be here" said Kurt to the still form on the bed. Blaine had fallen back to sleep that fast.

11am

"I guess I should go wake lazy butt up" said Kurt to Carole. "I think you should or he may never sleep tonight" said Carole. "Oh he will sleep tonight. I will see to it" said Kurt. "Way to much information Mr Hummel" said Carole. "Sorry" blushed Kurt. "You two are on your own for the rest of the day as well. I have to go work the afternoon shift and your dad is at the garage" said Carole. "That is fine. We are big boys and can manage on our own" said Kurt. "I know. Be good and I will see you boys tonight" said Carole. "Bye" said Kurt as he watched Carole leave. "Bye Kurt' said Carole.

Upstairs

"Alright Blaine its time to wake your lazy butt up" said Kurt to himself as he opened the bedroom door. Blaine laid there on his side buried under the heavy comforter on the bed still sound asleep.

Kurt walked across the room and sat down on the bed and moved the blanket from over Blaine's head and lightly blew into his exposed ear and said "time to wake up Blaine". "No" groaned Blaine as he reached for the blanket. "Okay. See you later then. I am off for coffee" said Kurt as he stoop up. "Wait don't leave me" whined Blaine. "I thought coffee might get you up" said Kurt. "Yeah. I'm tired this morning" yawned Blaine as he sat up on the bed. "I told you to go to sleep last night" said Kurt. "I should have. Skinimax was long over when I fell asleep" said Blaine. "Wow you were up late" said Kurt. "Too late" said Blaine was he headed towards the bathroom. "Well once you are awake enough and dressed we will head over to the Lima Bean for coffee and a breakfast sandwich for you" said Kurt. "Okay" yelled Blaine from the bathroom.

30 minutes later

"Are you ready to go yet" asked Kurt. "In a minute" called Blaine from the bathroom. "What are you doing" asked Kurt. "My hair" said Blaine. "How long does it take to do your hair. You have been at it for thirty minutes already" said Kurt. "No I haven't. I used the bathroom first" said Blaine. "Whatever. You are worse than a girl when it comes to your hair" said Kurt. "I am not" said an indignant Blaine. "Yeah you are. You buy gel by the gallon" laughed Kurt. "I do not" said Blaine as he came out of the bathroom. "Well you should with as much of it as you use on a daily basis" said Kurt. "You saw what I looked like last year at the prom. I will never be seen in public looking like that again" said Blaine. "And helmet head is oh so much better" laughed Kurt. "Be nice" yawned Blaine. "Get dressed and I will" said Kurt. "I'm working on it. What is your problem this morning" asked Blaine. "I just want to make the most of my visit with you is all" said Kurt. "And picking a fight does that how" asked Blaine as he pulled a light blue Henley and jeans on. "I don't know" said Kurt.

"So what should we do today" asked Blaine as he pulled his blue boots on. "Whatever you want" said Kurt. "Well you are the guest you decide and don't you dare suggest we do homework" said Blaine. "Never and besides mine is in New York" said Kurt. "I will do mine tomorrow while I wait on you to come online to Skype" said Blaine. "Cool. So what about today" asked Kurt. "Well we could go to Scandals tonight" said Blaine. "Why" asked Kurt. "Its where I go when you're busy on Saturday nights. I watch the drag shows or whatever is going on" said Blaine. "What is going on tonight" asked Kurt. "Its amateur mud wrestling night" said Blaine. "Meaning" asked Kurt. "Meaning they throw a bunch of nearly naked guys into a big mud pit and they wrestle around until only one guy is left" said Blaine. "Interesting and is there some prize involved" asked Kurt. "Of course" said Blaine. "What" asked Kurt. "500 bucks" said Blaine. 'Have you done this before" asked Kurt. "Nope. I would never go in there without you to grind and wrestle with. It does look like a lot of fun " said Blaine. "If you say so" said Kurt. "I do say so. "Dave wrestled in the last one I was at and he won" said Blaine. "Wow" said Kurt. "Yeah. Okay all ready lets go get coffee and breakfast" said Blaine. "I already ate but okay" said Kurt.

The Lima Bean "Wow this place hasn't changed at all" said Kurt. "You haven't been gone a full year yet. What did you expect" asked Blaine. "I don't know. New tables maybe" said Kurt. "I would have told you if they had changed anything" said Blaine. "I know" said Kurt as they joined the line. "What should we get" asked Blaine. "A nonfat mocha latte for me" said Kurt."You and your weird orders and I meant food not the coffee order" said Blaine. "Whatever you want. Carole made me scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast" said Kurt. "Lucky" whined Blaine. "You chose to sleep in. So you chose to miss out" said Kurt. "I was trying to spend every second I could with you" yawned Blaine. "Uh huh and watching me sleep was time well spent. I assume" said Kurt. "I didn't just sit and watch you sleep" said Blaine. "Oh and what did you do then" asked Kurt. "Well I tried to suck your (lowers voice to a whisper) dick but you rolled over onto your stomach then I went downstairs for a drink and I had to pee before I fell asleep" said Blaine. "I see . What time was it when you went to sleep" asked Kurt. "Last time I saw the clock it was just before 4 am" yawned Blaine. "Order your coffee and food babe" said Kurt. "I am" said Blaine as he stepped up to the counter.

"I think three cups of coffee is more than enough" said Kurt. "Yeah I think so" said Blaine. "What should we do now" asked Kurt. "I have a prom meeting" said Blaine. "Cool. Do you mind if I tag along" asked Kurt. "Not at all" smiled Blaine. "When is your meeting" asked Kurt. "Its at two" said Blaine. "Okay. Its one now" said Kurt. "We need to head over to the school as soon as I go pee" said Blaine. "Yeah we do" said Kurt as he threw the trash away. "Hey go get us each a cup to go while I run to the bathroom please" said Blaine. "Sure babe" said Kurt. 


	6. A little catching up

At McKinley

"So where are you meeting your prom committee" asked Kurt as they walked into the school. "Choir room" said Blaine. "We are having a brief Glee practice too". "Cool" said Kurt. "Not really. Its a punishment practice. We goofed around to much on Wednesday so Mr Shuester is making us practice today" said Blaine. "I love hearing you sing" though said Kurt. "Aww thanks babe. I love hearing you sing too" said Blaine. "Hey maybe we could sing something together for old times sake" smiled Blaine. "Maybe" said Kurt. "Depends on Mr Shuester". "True and where are you going" asked Blaine. "The bathroom" said Kurt. "Too much coffee". "Oh okay" said Blaine. "I need to get my prom stuff from my locker". "I will meet you in the choir room" said Kurt. "Okay" said Blaine as he went on down the empty hall.

The Choir room

"Some places will always feel like home" said Kurt as he walked into the choir room. "Really" said Blaine as he looked up from his binder. "Yes. I have so missed singing and hanging out in here" said Kurt. "Really" said Blaine. "Oh yeah" said Kurt as he walked over to the piano and sat down. "Are you gonna play" asked Blaine. "No just remembering" said Kurt. "Aww" said Blaine. "Your committee will be arriving soon" said Kurt. "I know" said Blaine as he started setting his stuff up. "So what is all of this stuff" asked Kurt. "Well these are the gym blueprints and those are my notes from the last meeting" said Blaine. "And the fabric swatches are for what" asked Kurt. "Oh those are ideas for colors for the masks and curtains" said Blaine. "You could also use the same material on the candelabras you" mentioned to me said Kurt. "I know" said Blaine. "Tina wants to put some flowers on them as well. She drew a picture of what she was thinking and it looks really cool" said Blaine. "I bet it does" said Kurt.

"Well hi Kurt" squealed Sugar when she saw him standing in the choir room. "Hi" smiled Kurt back at her. "What are you doing here" asked Sugar. "I came home for the weekend to see Blaine" said Kurt. "Cool. Maybe his mood will be better next week" said Rory. Hey now. I haven't been that bad" blushed Blaine. "Yeah you have" said Tina from the doorway.

"I will let you guys do your thing" said Kurt as he turned and left the room. "I am going to work up a song". "Cool" said Blaine. "Oh yeah we have Glee club practice today. Be right back. I need to call Mike. We're having a late lunch date" said Tina. "Cool" smiled Blaine. "So are we. Kurt just doesn't know it yet". "You should probably tell him" said Sugar. "No way. He surprised me and I plan to surprise him too" said Blaine. "Your funeral" said Artie. "No that will come later tonight. I am taking him to Scandals for the amateur mud wrestling contest" said Blaine. "Kurt went for that" said Brittany. Not exactly. "He said he would watch me wrestle but he wasn't going anywhere near the mud or me once dirty" said Blaine. "I thought you and bars were a bad mix" said Rory. "It is but only if I drink and I have no plans to drink tonight" said Blaine. "I just want to get Kurt to cut loose a little". "Is he still that up tight" asked Tina. "Nope but its still fun to push his boundaries a little" said Blaine.

"Anyway" said Mr Shuester. "Lets get to the task at hand instead of wasting a perfectly gorgeous Saturday afternoon indoors". "Okay. So this is what we have so far" said Blaine as he pulled the drawings Tina had just laid in front of him and the blue prints up.

"Today we need to decide on a material and colors for the back drop and the candles" said Blaine. "Well" said Kurt from the door way. "What about a rich deep purple or blue velvet". "Yeah" said Sugar. "I like it but it may be out of my budget" said Blaine. "So buy velour" said Kurt. "You don't have to buy the most expensive fabric". "This from the guy who only wears the current Marc Jacobs line" said Blaine. "Hey now. You love my clothes" said Kurt. "While that is true. They aren't in my budget for prom" said Blaine. "Never said they were but you did ask the group what colors and kinds of fabric to use to decorate with" said Kurt. "True" said Blaine.

"So are we agreed on a deep blue or purple" asked Blaine. "Yes" said the entire group. "Awesome" smiled Blaine as he finished off his coffee. "What else did we have planned to discuss today?" "Food" said Sugar. "Right, did you guys find a caterer for the price we can afford" asked Blaine. "No but Daddy gave us some more money to cover it so that is all handled" said Sugar. "Well that was nice of him" said Blaine. "Please thank him for me". "I will" said Sugar. "Well I think that is it then" said Blaine.

"What are we to work on" asked Tina. "Continue working on fabrics. I need you to get some samples of dark blue and purple for me to look at by next Thursday" said Blaine. Got it said Tina and Sugar. We know continue making those masks and rods for the curtains said Rory. Yes please said Blaine as he gathered his stuff up.

"Don't go too far "said Mr Shuester. "We have a Glee practice today". "We aren't" said the group. "Mr Shuester" asked Blaine. "May I use the restroom before practice. Its kind of urgent" said Blaine. "You know that you may. Go on" said Mr Shuester. "Thanks" said Blaine. "Your welcome" said Mr Shuester.

Awesome thought Kurt as he watched Blaine leave. "Mr Shuester" asked Kurt. "You aren't my student any longer. You don't have to ask to go to the bathroom either" said Mr Shuester. "No not that" said Kurt. "I want to sing something to Blaine". "Oh okay. Sure" said Mr Shuester. "What did you have in mind? I knew I loved you by Savage Garden" said Kurt. "I was in love with Blaine before I knew his name so it seems fitting". "Aww that's sweet and you should say that before you sing to him" said Mr Shuester. "I am" said Kurt. "I think it will do his spirits a world of good too" said Mr Shuester. "I hope so" said Kurt. "A depressed Blaine is not as much fun as a happy one". "We all know trust me" said Mr Shuester. "Is he that bad" asked Kurt. "He can be if you have been really busy" said Mr Shuester. "Good to know" said Kurt as Blaine walked back into the room. "What is good to know" asked Blaine. "That you get whiny at school if I get busy and miss a web date" said Kurt. "Okay who told you" grumbled Blaine. "I did "said Mr Shuester. "Why" blushed Blaine. "Well mainly because I could. Now take your seats" said Mr Shuester.

Glee practice

"Today was supposed to be a punishment practice for all the clowning around you guys did on Wednesday but as you can all see we have a guest in our midst" said Mr Shuester. "So today you're off the hook. Kurt the floor is yours".

"Thanks" said Kurt as he walked over and grabbed a microphone and stand. "Some of you don't know who I am" said Kurt. "I am Kurt Hummel and I am Blaine's long distance boyfriend. We met when I was sent to spy on Dalton Academy during my junior year. That year was full of hurdles for both myself and Blaine but that is for another time. What came out of my time at Dalton was Blaine. Blaine baby I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you on that staircase in the grand hallway at Dalton. I am happy to say that as each day passes my love for you grows and it always will. Baby I knew I loved you and I know I will always love you (nods to Brad at the piano to start playing). Blaine this song is for you" said Kurt.

Maybe it's intuition But some things you just don't question Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant And there it goes I think I've found my best friend I know that it might sound more than a little crazy But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason Only this sense of completion And in your eyes I see the missing pieces I'm searching for I think I've found my way home

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life (and the whos here)

A thousand angels dance around you (and the whos here)  
I am complete now that I've found you (and the whos here)

I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life (and the whos here)

Repeat chorus 3x

"That was beautiful" said Blaine as he wiped his face. "Were you really in love with me from the moment you laid eyes on me?" "Yes I was" said Kurt. "I loved you too but was afraid to admit it to you or to anyone" said Blaine. "I know" said Kurt as he sat down beside Blaine. "I love you so much" said Blaine as he kissed Kurt. "I love you too" said Kurt. "I have since I first saw you on that staircase".

"Okay enough of that" said Mr Shuester. :Lets focus on why we are here on a Saturday". "Punishment rehearsal" grumbled the group. "Precisely" said Mr Shuester. "Now that Kurt has shown us what it takes to win. Who wants to sing now." "I do" said Blaine.

"Kurt, you are the love of my life and I look forward to the day we are living our happily ever after in. Tina will you help me with this song" said Blaine. Sure said Tina as Mike walked in. "Good timing" said Blaine. "For what" asked Mike. A special song" said Blaine. "Mike this is how Blaine and I feel about you and Kurt" said Tina.

Once upon a time I almost lost my mind I was lonely, so lonely Once upon a time

Hoping every day things would go my way Then you came into my life Now everything is fine

I never knew what love could do till I met you Now everything is oh so cozy Now my skies are blue all because of you I'm so glad; I was lonely Once upon a time

"I look forward to the happily ever after with you too" said Kurt as he hugged Blaine. "Now who's the crier" whispered Blaine into Kurt's ear. "Shut up" hissed Kurt under his breath. "I will always and forever love you Kurt Hummel" said Blaine. "I will always and forever plus a day love you Blaine Anderson" said Kurt. "Okay you two" said Mr Shuester. "Take your seats". "Sorry" blushed both guys.

"Lets show Kurt and Mike here what we have been working on for Nationals" said Mr Shuester. "Yeah" said Rory. "We could do that super friends number we use to warm up with". "Kick it off" said Blaine as the group took their places.

Batman: (Blaine)  
It seems so funny as I look back on the folly of my ways I climbed as high as one can climb all alone. I scaled the highest mountain did a pirouette at the tippity top And when you

Super Friends: (Blaine, Rory, Joe)  
Gotta get down, gotta get down, gotta get down You need someone to count on.

Green Lantern: (Joe)  
Some mark their friendship with bracelets and lockets.

Superman: (Rory)  
Some measure their friendship in silver and gold.

Spiderman: (Artie)  
Some show their friendship with matching tatooos. (all pantomime moving pants and underwear)

Super Friends: We forge our friendship by saving the world! I want to be your friend forever.

Robin: (Wade)  
I want to be a modern dancer!

Super Friends: What a super queer thing to say that came out of nowhere. I want to be your friend forever.

Robin: (Wade)  
Pass me the cup of kinship.

Superman: (Rory)  
Meet me at my place, the fortress of friendship.

Super Friends: I want to be your friend forever.

Robin: (Wade)  
I want to see the Eiffel Tower.

Super Friends: With the power of a super friend, you re never alone. I want to be your friend forever.

Robin: (Wade)  
I want to play Nintendo.

Super Friends: Who needs Nintendo when you ve got a friend, oh!

Batman: (Blaine)  
Like a bat in the sun, I m losing my guano. I ve only known darkness all my days.

Super Friends: Dude it s cool, it s chill, we re totally here for you.

Batman: (Blaine)  
Will there still be scary times? And sad times? Then what?

Robin: (Wade)  
Tequila times.

Green Lantern: (Joe)  
I ve got the limes.

Super Friends: I want to be your friend forever.

Robin: (Wade)  
I want to meet the Dali Lama.

Super Friends: With the power of a super friend you re never alone. I want to be your friend forever.

Robin: (Wade)  
I want to learn to play the banjo.

Super Friends: Who needs a banjo when you ve got a man show!

All superheroes: (rest of the club sings)  
I want to be your friend forever! I want to be your friend forever! I want to be your friend forever! I want to be your friend forever! Blaine echoes Finally, I ve found a friend I ve finally found a friend! Super friends, super duper friends! Super friends, super duper friends!

Narrator: (Sam)  
One man, many friends! Going down a road that never ends. Super friends, super bros. Super hearts with super souls.

All superheroes: (Girls join the dance and sing)  
We re like long lost brothers who ve found each other And love each other like family Holy musical! No more dark sad lonely nights! Rogues are we! No more dark sad lonely nights!

"Hahahah" laughed Kurt and Mike. "That was awesome" said Kurt. "I found it" said Brittany. "Its from a musical called Holy Musical B tman by Team Starkid". "I have heard of them" said Kurt. "Someone likes their Harry Potter Musicals". "Those are totally awesome" said Brittany. "The guy playing Harry is kind of hot too" said Tina. "Kind of hot more like supermegafoxyawesomehot" said Brittany. "Blaine looks a lot like him too" said Kurt.

"Well that is all fine and good but lets focus guys. This is why we are here today after all" said Mr Shuester. "Sorry" said the Glee club. "Since we have visitors here today. I will let you guys go early but Monday be prepared and ready to practice"said Mr Shuester. "We have Prom and Nationals to work on as well". "We will" said the group. "Have a great rest of your weekend and it was nice seeing you two" said Mr Shuester to Mike and Kurt. "It was nice to be back" said Mike. "Yeah it was" said Kurt. "Bye guys" said Mr Shuester as he watched the club file out of the choir room.

The hallway.

"That song was really cute" said Kurt. "You should see the musical" said Blaine. "We will have to cuddle and watch it sometime" said Kurt. "Yep we will but not tonight" said Blaine. "Oh and why not tonight" said Kurt. "We have plans" said Blaine. "And what are those plans" asked Kurt. "You will see tonight" said Blaine. "I hate when you do that" said Kurt. "I know" giggled Blaine as he opened the school door. "It is however gonna worth the look on your face. When you see where we are going" said Blaine. "Now I have to know where we are going" said Kurt. "Just trust me please' said Blaine. "No way" said Kurt. "It will be fun I promise" said Blaine. "It had better be" said Kurt.

"Let's grab some lunch" said Kurt as they approached Blaine's car. "Hungry are you" said Blaine. "Yes. I ate breakfast at nine this morning while you laid on your lazy butt sleeping" said Kurt. "Yeah yeah" said Blaine. "I was tired okay". "You wouldn't have been that tired if you had gone to sleep when I did" said Kurt. "I know. I know" said Blaine. "I was afraid you being here was a dream. Hell I still am". "Blaine look at me" said Kurt. "I am really here and will be here until tomorrow evening" said Kurt. "I know and I am so glad you are" said Blaine. "I missed you so much". "I missed you too" said Kurt as he got into the driver's side of Blaine's car. "I take it your driving" said Blaine. "Why not" said Kurt. "I need your keys though". "Here you go my love" smiled Blaine as he handed Kurt the keys to his car.

"Hey Blaine. Do you remember what we did right here in this spot" asked Kurt. "What" asked Blaine as he sat forward and looked out his window. "I jerked you off here" said Kurt. "Oh yeah" said Blaine. "That was ages ago too". "Last school year" said Kurt. "Wanna do it again" asked Blaine. "I would but Mr Shuester just walked out of the building" said Kurt. "So what" said Blaine as he pulled Kurt's hand to his crotch. "Stop babe" said Kurt as he watched Mr Shuester get into his car. "No" said Blaine. "Behave Blaine. That was stupid. We agreed it was back then" said Kurt. "It was still hot and fun all but the Finn taping on the car window part" said Blaine. "Right as you got off too" said Kurt. "That was terrible and because I jumped it got on your black shirt" said Blaine. "I remember" said Kurt as he started the car. "At least Finn isn't here to catch us this time" said Blaine. "Or want a ride home from school" said Kurt. "That too" said Blaine. "So what do you want for lunch" asked Kurt. "I could go for a salad or a burger or whatever you want" said Blaine. "Well you do love the grilled chicken salad at Breadstix" said Kurt. "Yes I do but we had dinner there last night" said Blaine. "So where did you have in mind to go then" asked Kurt. "I want a sandwich" said Blaine. "So Subway then" said Kurt. "That works I suppose" said Blaine. "You are impossible sometimes Mr Anderson" said Kurt. "Yeah but you know you love me" said Blaine. "You know I do" said Kurt. "Yep" said Blaine. "How is it your visiting me yet your controlling everything we do" asked Blaine. "I'm older I guess" said Kurt. "We are both in control though. Its never all my way" said Kurt as he turned into a parking lot.

"So does that mean you will do what I want to do tonight" asked Blaine. "Depends on what that is" said Kurt as he turned off the car. "Um the mud wrestling contest at Scandals" said Blaine. "Gross" said Kurt. "This from the guy who loves flavored lube and food during sex" said Blaine. "One time Blaine one time" said Kurt. "You enjoyed that chocolate syrup as much as I did". "Yes I did but it ruined my sheets" said Blaine. "Blaine they had firetrucks on them" said Kurt. "So what" said Blaine. "I like to feel like a little kid every now and again". "You love my expensive sheets even more. Admit it" giggled Kurt. "The silk ones are kind of weird feeling if you sweat on them" said Blaine. "So don't sweat on my silk sheets then" said Kurt. "Easier said than done when one is asleep dreaming of you" said Blaine. "I get the feeling you do more than sweat on my sheets" said Kurt as he got out of the car. "Don't act like its never happened to you on your beloved sheets" said Blaine. "Never said it didn't" said Kurt. "I am as male as you are after all". "I know" said Blaine as he took Kurt's hand. "Its one of your best qualities". "You're sweet you know that" said Kurt. "So you say" said Blaine.

Subway

"So what are you eating" said Kurt as he looked over the menu. "Well I was gonna get the cold cut trio" said Blaine. "Sounds good" said Kurt. "It is good" said Blaine. "I know" said Kurt. "We both get it almost every time we come over here". "That is true" said Blaine as he ordered his sandwich.

"So" said Kurt a few minutes later. "So what" asked Blaine as he ate his cookie. "What do I have to do to get out of this mud contest thing" asked Kurt. "Nothing" said Blaine. "Seriously" said Kurt. "You aren't going to whine and complain if I decide to stay in and watch a movie tonight" said Kurt. "Oh no your butt is going with me. I won't force you into the mud but I am doing it. It looks like fun" said Blaine. "Rolling around with half naked men in mud does not sound like fun to me" said Kurt. "No but rolling around in the mud with you does sound like fun" said Blaine. "Yuck" said Kurt. "Don't knock it until you try it" said Blaine. "Oh" said Kurt. "Have you tried it before". "Nope but Dave has and he said it was a lot of fun and a huge turn on when your boyfriend is in the mud too" said Blaine with a smile. "Hmmm" said Kurt as he bit into his sandwich. "Your thinking about doing it. I can tell" said Blaine. "I'm considering it" said Kurt. "Good" said Blaine. "You already signed us up didn't you" said Kurt. "Not yet" said Blaine. "Good" said Kurt.

"what should we do now" asked Blaine as they finished up their lunch. "Use the bathroom" said Kurt. "Do you need to go home or can you go here" asked Blaine. "I have to pee Blaine' said Kurt. "Oh sorry" blushed Blaine as he cleaned up the trash. "Be right back. I love you" said Kurt as he quickly kissed Blaine. "I will be right here and I love you too" said Blaine.

"Hey" said Kurt a few minutes later to Blaine. "My turn" said Blaine as he wiggled free of Kurt. "I figured as much" said Kurt. "How do you figure" asked Blaine. "You haven't gone in awhile and you keep touching your lower belly" said Kurt. "Gotta stop doing that" said Blaine. "Yes you do. Its a dead give away that you are at the very least uncomfortable" said Kurt. "Well I normally am uncomfortable when I do it" said Blaine. "So it stands to reason I look it". "I know now go potty so we can leave" said Kurt. "I am. Be right back" said Blaine as he hurried off towards the bathroom.

The house (Blaine's room) A few hours later

"What are you doing" asked Kurt. "Who me" asked Blaine. "Yes you. Who else" asked Kurt. "I'm up to no good. Wanna join me" said Blaine. "Not without knowing what it is your doing" said Kurt. "I'm looking for something" said Blaine. "And what is that" asked Kurt from the bed. "Your stuff" said Blaine. "Oh its not in there" said Kurt. "Where is it" asked Blaine. "So not telling you" said Kurt. "Well why not" said Blaine. "You said it yourself you are up to no good and that no good will require extra underwear for me" said Kurt. "Okay and your point" said Blaine. "I only brought what I would need for the weekend" said Kurt. "That is so not you" said Blaine. "It is for an impromptu trip" said Kurt. "Ugh" groaned Blaine. "On to plan b". "Which is what" asked Kurt. "We go buy you some underwear" grinned Blaine. "Why" asked Kurt. "You have to bring clean underwear or a speedo for the mud wrestling contest" said Blaine. "You own neither". "I have underwear that I can wear" said Blaine. "So do I" said Kurt. "You will need a clean pair to put on once its over with too" said Blaine. "I have the ones I am wearing home too" said Kurt. "True and I will have to wash the stuff we wear for the mud thing" said Blaine. "The mud thing that I still haven't agreed to do with you" said Kurt. "You know you will" said Blaine as he crawled onto the bed beside Kurt. "Now how about that hand job I wanted earlier". "What about it" said Kurt. "Will you jerk me off" asked Blaine as he batted his eyes at Kurt. "And what's in it for me" asked Kurt. "I will jerk you off too" said Blaine. "What if I don't feel like jerking you off" said Kurt. "That would be a first since we started having sex" said Blaine. "You love touching every inch of me". "That I do" said Kurt as Blaine sat on his waist. "Ow your crushing me" said Kurt. "I am so not that heavy" said Blaine. "You may not be heavy but you are solid" said Kurt. "I know" said Blaine. "Now will you please get me off". "Only if you will stop whining and what time is this wrestling thing at Scandals" said Kurt. "Eleven" said Blaine. "Well hate to break it to you" said Kurt but its already after nine.

"We should go then" said Blaine as he scurried off the bed. "Fine" said Kurt. "Still not saying I will do this with you though". "You will I know you" said Blaine as he rushed into the bathroom. "Your hair is fine" hollered Kurt. "Not fixing my hair" yelled Blaine back. "Then what are you doing" asked Kurt. "I'm peeing nosy butt" yelled Blaine. "Oh oops sorry" said Kurt as he pulled his boots back on.

"You ready to go" asked Blaine a few minutes later. "As ready as I will ever be" said Kurt. "This will be lots of fun. I promise" said Blaine. "If you say so" said Kurt. "Still not saying I am going in the mud either" said Kurt. "You will" smiled Blaine. "You hate it when I get whiny". "Don't push your luck Anderson" said Kurt. "Oh I'm not" said Blaine. 


	7. Scandals

The drive to the hospital

It was the longest 10 minutes of Kurt s life. Blaine s mom rode in silence for the most part. She had only asked Kurt to slow down and said that he had run a red light. Kurt slowed down and followed the rules of the road even though he didn t want to. He wanted to get back to Blaine as fast as humanly possible. He knew Blaine wasn t awake and wouldn t be for a few more days but he had said Kurt s name twice and that meant something. Kurt pulled up into the drop off at the main entrance and let Mrs Anderson out and headed off to the side of the hospital to the parking garage to park. Kurt had to park on the 4th level of the garage. It seemed a lot of people were there today. Kurt hurriedly flew down the garage and smashed the elevator button and waited for the elevator to come up to him. Once on the ground floor Kurt darted across the street and into the door to the hospital where Blaine s mom stood waiting for him. As soon as she saw Kurt enter the lobby she pressed the elevator button. By the time Kurt got to her it was opening much to his relief. He thought to himself one less thing to wait for. He pressed the 6 button and the doors closed and went up to the sixth floor stopping once on the 5th floor.

The doors opened on the 6th floor and whatever Kurt was expecting to see he didn t. Nothing had changed at all. The same people were milling about and the same nurses were working. The clock on the wall read 11:15 am. Well no wonder Kurt thought. Its only 3 hours later.

Blaine s room

In Blaine s room it was mainly the same. Blaine lay sleeping so beautifully and peacefully on the bed. He looked like an angel laying there except for the mass of bruises, cast, and bandages and of course that drain line to keep down the pressure in his head.

Blaine s dad was absent from the room. Kurt assumed he had stepped away to the bathroom or to the lounge for a drink and a snack. Blaine s mom now stood with her sons left hand in hers gently caressing it. She kissed his fingers and then his head and said "wake up Blainers mommy is here. Fight for us and come back to us okay. Kurt is right here too". The sound of Kurt s name caused Blaine s hand to move just slightly causing his mom to let it go and grab Kurt and pull him forward to the side of the bed. "Blaine baby Kurt is right here too" said Hannah. The same thumb twitch Kurt had felt earlier in the day moved again. Seeing that small movement sent chills down his spine. Blaine was still here and he knew Kurt was close by.

Without warning Kurt felt the tears streaming down his face. Blaine wasn t gone. He was here and was trying to wake up already. Kurt reaches down and picked up Blaine s scraped up hand and kissed it gently. "Blaine I am here and I will be here for you every day' said Kurt. The thumb lightly moves again. Kurt shutters at the electrifying feeling shooting through him. 'Blaine listen to me you have to rest and get better okay. I love you. Will you do that Blaine will you get better for me. If you will move your thumb' said Kurt. The thumb lightly moves one last time. "Good. Now rest for me. I will be here" said Kurt. Kurt let go of Blaine s hand and turned to sit down in the chair beside the bed when his eyes caught sight of something under the drawer on the bedside table. A clear bag with what appeared to be Blaine s clothes.

Kurt bent down and pulled the heavy bag out. The smell of blood and stale urine had ruined the clothes. That much Kurt knew for sure. What Kurt didnt know was that it was Blaine s own urine. He wouldn t until sometime later. Kurt carefully searched the pockets of the still wet and very foul smelling jeans and found what he was looking for. Blaine s phone and wallet. This was odd. Why didn t they take his money or bank card thought Kurt. The phone was also new and now cracked. He would go later and buy a new one for Blaine. Kurt thought to himself well it wasn t a robbery like the police had first thought. Then what happened? Oh how he wished Blaine would wake up and tell him. Maybe the phone held the secret or at least a glimpse into what had happened yesterday.

Kurt slid the lock on Blaine s phone and it came to life. It was almost dead as well. The first thing Kurt checked was his call log and saw the last call was made to him. When Kurt had stopped off to use the bathroom. Blaine was letting him know where he went. Kurt thought well that was no help. Then he saw the text symbol with a 12 over it. Who was texting Blaine and why? First who had Blaine texted last and why wondered Kurt.

To Nick : I think I am in trouble I just saw Jeremy.

Who was Jeremy and why had he never heard of him thought Kurt to himself.

Kurt swipes the screen and brought up the new messages. They were all from Nick.

To Blaine: Where are you? I am on my way. Stay with Kurt.

To Blaine: come on dude I m heading towards Lima. Answer me.

To Blaine: Dude not funny answer me please.

To Blaine: Ok you had your fun. Now answer me.

To Blaine: WHERE ARE YOU MAN? ARE YOU OKAY? ANSWER PLEASE.

To Blaine: Dude you're starting to scare me. answer or text me back Blaine.

To Blaine: I am in Lima now. Where are you? Are you okay answer me.

To Blaine: This isn't funny. Jeremy is bad news answer b please.

To Blaine: Holy fuck why are you ignoring me.

It suddenly dawned on Kurt call Nick.

Kurt fished his phone out of his pocket and found Nick s number and dialed it. Nick answered the second it rang.

Nick: Kurt finally. Oh my God let me talk to that boyfriend of yours. He gave me such a scare yesterday.

Kurt: Nick (a little too slowly). Blaine can t take the phone. He s in a medically induced coma and who is Jeremy.

Nick: Nick spoke after a short pause. Jeremy is no one and what do you mean he s in a coma.  
(Alarm visible in Nicks voice).

Kurt: Well this Jeremy isnt a nobody Blaine texted you that he saw him. Who was he? (frustration visible)

Nick: I can t tell you Kurt. I want to but I promised Blaine. He will tell you when he s ready. He promised me. Just know he is very bad news to Blaine. Now that coma Kurt. What hospital is he in? I am still in Lima at the Motel 6 two blocks from the West Lima shopping district.

Kurt heaved a heavy sigh and began the tale. He told Nick the whole thing from the point Blaine had disappeared down the hall towards the mens room. He had looked back over his shoulder once and smiled. The last smile Kurt though grimly. Oh how he hoped it wasn t. Nicks heavy voice returned to the line. So the young guy who was found beaten and bloody in the bathroom yeah Kurt added it was Blaine.

Nick without meaning to yelled into the phone. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN THAT FUCKING BATHROOM. I AM GONNA KILL THE FUCKER WHO HURT AND MARKED HIM LIKE THAT".

Kurt raised his voice as well. "NICK I WANT TO KILL THE BASTARDS AS MUCH AS YOU DO BUT RIGHT NOW US BEING IN JAIL DOES NOTHING TO HELP BLAINE. Please calm down" yelled Kurt. Kurt hears a deep breath on the line. "Okay Kurt what do you want me to do" said Nick. "Can you track down the other Warblers. They're Blaine s friends and deserve to know whats happened" asked Kurt. "Yeah Kurt I can" said Nick. Good. "Do you know where my house is here in Lima" asked Kurt? "Yeah sort of. I dropped Blaine off there a few times" said Nick. "Get the warblers together and go there. I will call Finn. He s up to something and you guys are Blaine s friends too. We will get through this together for Blaine" said Kurt. "Yeah we will. All right let me find the guys. Do you want Sebastian called too" asked Nick. "Yeah he is Blaine s friend too no matter how much I dislike it" sighed Kurt. "Alright Kurt see you soon. Bye" said Nick and the line was dead.

Kurt flipped to his contacts and called Finn.

Finn: Hey sup dude.

Kurt: Not much Finn except there are more people coming to the house.

Finn: Oh really who?

Kurt: The warblers Finn. Nick was contacted just prior to the attack. Blaine saw someone from his past but didn t tell me.

Finn: Oh wow okay. Who is this guy me and Puck will kick his ass.

Kurt: I dont know Finn. I need to go. I think I upset Blaine s parents when I said the guys name. They left.

Finn: Okay talk to you soon bye.

Kurt: Bye Finn

Kurt hung up the line.

Outside Blaine s room.

Kurt got up and quickly left the room. He had placed the busted phone in his coat pocket. It had noisily died while he was talking to Nick. The missed call list would have to wait for now. Kurt walked out into the hallway and scanned down both sides before stepping over to the nurses station.

There was three nurses working at the station. Jennifer was one of them and looked up when Kurt walked up. "Hi Kurt. What do you need" asked Jennifer. "Have you seen Blaine s parents? I think I upset them" said Kurt. "Oh yeah. They went to the cafeteria to get something to eat" said Jennifer. "They said to let you know. His mom said you were on an important call and they didn t want to intrude" said Jennifer. "Oh okay" sighed Kurt.

So maybe they hadn t heard the name. Kurt could hope that for now at least. Right now all he could do was sit and wait. So back to Blaine s bedside he went. Kurt sat down in the chair beside the bed and looked at the bag sitting open and foul smelling on the floor. Several thoughts running through his mind all at once.

Was beating and branding him not enough that these lowlife people had to pee on Blaine too. Why degrade someone like that. Then again people who hurt other people often don t care how degrading an act is when they do it. Kurt started thinking back over the abuse he had endured. The slams into the lockers and that horrible kiss from Karofsky. The thought of that kiss made Kurt cringe. Gross he said out loud. 


End file.
